Forever Harry
by Mrs.SRE Snape
Summary: Harry is thought dead, his body abandoned by Voldemort. As he rests on the platform between this world and the next he is given an unexpected second chance at life… and immortal life. During his journey he will find peace with himself, fall in love and make friends in the unlikeliest of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe, only the brilliant JKR.**

**Summary: Harry is thought dead, his body abandoned by Voldemort. As he rests on the platform between this world and the next he is given an unexpected second chance at life… and immortal life During his journey he will find his peace with himself, fall in love and make friends in the unlikeliest of places.**

**Note: This is a Twilight/HP crossover, Bella/Harry to be exact. Also I have no BETA fo this story at this time, so you may see a few mistakes here and there. Also most chapters will be relativly short.**

**Enjoy…**

Forever Harry

Chapter one

_Damn, I miss real food_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to die. I wanted to die. I just wanted Voldemort gone and the pain to finally be over. I wanted to see my parents and Sirius and I would have if not for one man. Sanguini. The vampire had found me on the forest floor, abandoned by Voldemort and his Death Eaters who thought me dead. He sensed life, but at the time when I was between this world and the next my heart was beating slower than normal and he assumed I was on the brink of death. If he had left me alone, I would have stayed behind the veil, but instead he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck, believing he was doing me a favor.

"Your life has been a difficult and unkind affair; you deserve a second chance, a chance to find happiness and peace."

His words, as sincere as they may have been, sickened me. I didn't want a second chance at life, let alone an immortal one.

He explained to me, in great detail the laws and ways of life that are required of all Vampires, including our ruling government, as it were, the _Volturi_**.** "You would be a precious prize for them," he had said, "a magical Vampire. There are very few of your kind alive. Most do not survive the transformation; their magic rejects the venom and in turn attacks the body. It is only the most powerful wizards that survive."

Was this suppose to make me happy? So I was strong enough to survive 3 days of excruciating pain, yippee for me.

I refused his offer and after just a few days of his company I went out on my own. For almost a year the burning in my throat was unbearable, I knew I had to be discrete in my kills, but at first it was very, very difficult. When I did kill a man, I usually just incinerated the body, it was the best way to leave no evidence, however if you kill too many people in nearby radius, body or no, people tend to notice which draws attention, which is never a good thing, especially if the _Volturi_ get wind of it.

I loathed the idea of killing anyone, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Sanguini had led me to my first kill, a Death Eater who had hidden in the Forbidden Forest to avoid capture, needless to say I didn't feel very remorseful after draining him dry, at least not at the moment. After leaving my creator I attempted briefly to resist the call of human blood, my Gryffindor ethics eating away at me, but the intense burning was just too much to bear, I only lasted three days before I gave in. Believing I had no choice but to kill humans for survival I decided to go for the worst sort of degenerates. I took out a few more Death Eaters that had somehow avoided Azkaban after Voldemort was defeated; including Lucius Malfoy, and let's not forget Dolores Umbridge, she may not have been marked, but she was as evil as any of them.

I've spent ten years taking out rapists, murders, child molesters, and a variety of other sick, twisted bastards. I suppose I considered myself a vigilante of sorts, cleansing the world of degenerates.

Throughout the years I kept tabs on the Wizarding World. It was Neville who had killed not only Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor, but Voldemort as well. He had stabbed the bastard right through the heart. Perhaps Neville was The Chosen One after all. I suppose it only fitting that, Ginny, after grieving for the loss of her brother and me, eventually found comfort in the arms of Neville. They were now engaged to be married. Ron and Hermione had already married and were expecting their first child. They had given an interview with the Quibbler, it was mostly a glimpse of our friendship throughout our years at Hogwarts and toward the end of the article, it had been Ron who said they planned to name their first-born after me.

If I had been able to cry, I most certainly would have. I didn't deserve such an honor.

My blood-red eyes were now trained in the murky water of the edge of the pier where I stood. My perfect vision allowed me to see all the way to the bottom where a crab had ignorantly crawled into a trap, he would be someone dinner soon.

"Damn I miss real food."

"Don't we all?"

I snorted as I turned from the railing to find myself facing an incredibly beautiful female vampire, with long mahogany hair and… wait, golden eyes. That wasn't right. I had sensed her presence for some time but I had no reason to fear her. In this world I had no enemies. I had been watched and followed before, mostly by members of covens who simply desired to protect their territory.

"If this is your territory, I'm just passing through." I stated, having no desire for a confrontation.

She just gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, I'm just a lonely nomad and thought I would say hello."

"Oh."

"I'm Bella Swam." She said extending her hand, cautiously I took it. Not that I feared this girl, but she could have been a newborn for all I knew, and they tended to be quite unpredictable.

"Harry Potter."

"Well its pleasure to meet you Harry."

Moving to stand at the railing beside me her eyes moved to the sandy beach several yards away. "I used to love the beach," she sighed, I could hear the longing in her voice.

"Used to?"

"Yes, well it's not like I can sun bathe much these days now can I?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No I suppose you can't."

"So, Harry Potter," her golden eyes turned to my red, "you sound British, am I right."

"I am."

"Long way from home, aren't you?"

Sighing I nodded. I had to be, I couldn't be too close to them, to see them going on with their lives, happy and content in their Voldemort free life. Just the thought of my Ginny in Neville's arms made my dead heart clinch in pain. Merlin, I missed her.

"Yes, but it's for the best."

"I know what you mean", she whispered, her ruby lips turned into a small frown. "They say your human memories dim when you are changed, mine don't seem to have; in fact the images seem clearer then when I was human. I wonder if it has something to do with my gift."

She had a gift. That's was interesting. I knew some Vampires did, but not all. "May I ask what your gift is?"

"Oh, um, I'm a mental shield. I can basically keep others gifts from affecting me, well at least most. Do you have a gift?"

Shrugging, I pulled out my wand, pointing it at a chip wrapper on the ground I transfigured it into a dove, which wasted no time in flying off into the darkened sky.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Holy shit. You…you're a wizard."

Grinning, I slid my wand back into my pocket.

"I've heard of your kind, but never met one of you before. Can you show me more?"

She honestly looked intrigued, which was kind of nice. It's been a while since anyone, even one of my kind has been interested in having a conversation that consisted of more then, "get your scrawny ass out of my territory." Evan as a vampire I was small, forever frozen as a skinny, undersized seventeen-year-old boy.

"I can, but perhaps we should move inside, the sun will be coming up soon."

Her golden eyes turned to the sky which now held a pink tinge as the sun peaked through the morning sky.

"Alright, but I should hunt first, it's been a while."

"Yes. Me too, actually, it's been about a week. Should we go into the city? This is a vacation town and I don't go for drinking from family's and tourists."

She laughed and shrugged. "You can, but I'm headed to a wooded area about a hundred miles east."

My brow crinkled, why would she look for humans in the woods? Seeing my confusion she answered my unasked question, and her answer was nothing like I expected.

"I don't drink from humans, Harry. I hunt animals."

"Animals?" Was that even possible?

"Yep. I know it's, well, different, but it works for me. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

Drink from animals. Not having to kill humans. How was this possible, and why the hell hadn't I thought of it before?

"I think I'd like to give it a try."

She grinned, her smile stretching ear to ear. She then giggled in excitement as she took my hand in hers, "Wonderful, I'll lead the way." Walking hand in hand we made our way out of the small beach community, and off to try what Bella called her 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think so far? Although I read a lot of crossovers I don't normally write them, but I decided to give it a shot. I already have a few chapters done, though I don't know how often I will be updating. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a little Harry/Bella, and there is more coming soon. **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I make any money for it. **

**Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. Also thanks to my wonderful BETA, Miss. Ellen who has graciously offered her services to this story.**

_Chapter two_

_Tofu Blood Diet_

I sat silently on the trunk of a fallen tree as I watched Bella drained her third and final deer. She was beyond graceful when she hunted; it was like watching a dancer perform. I hadn't been nearly as delicate and had taken down two elk and three deer by the time she had finished her second. She took her time, and looked almost euphoric as she allowed the warm blood to massage her burning throat. When she had finished, she dug a large hole, placing the carcasses inside, she then evened the excess dirt around the surrounding forest. I had simply incinerated my prey.

"So," she smiled, plopping down on the trunk beside me, "what do you think?"

"Well, it's doable, I suppose." In truth I didn't care for it much, it was filling enough but the taste certainly left something to be desired.

I think my expression may have given me away because she laughed before saying, "I know, it's like living on tofu; bland, but it keeps you healthy."

I supposed that was a good way of looking at it.

"So, I'm guessing your eyes are golden because of the animal blood." While I thought it odd, I hadn't really thought to ask why her eyes were a beautiful golden brown instead of blood red, but as she sat down beside me I noticed that they seemed suddenly even brighter than before, that was when it occurred to me.

"Just figuring that out, huh?" She said bumping her shoulder into my own.

I just shrugged, adjusting myself slightly on the log so I was facing Bella more directly. "So, how exactly did you end up on this… um, diet?"

"Well," she took a long unneeded breath, her eyes moved to her feet which dangled off the log, "my, um, ex-boyfriend and his coven introduced me to it."

Ex-boyfriend? "I thought Vampires mated for life." I had never heard of a couple having a strictly dating relationship, then again I had only been an Immortal for a decade so it wasn't like I could call myself an expert.

She nodded, "They do, mostly. I thought… I thought he was the one." Her voice had shrunken, her golden eyes slowly moved back to mine. "He left me when I was still human. Apparently I was nothing more than a distraction to him."

She was frowning, and I could see the pain in her eyes, He really had hurt her—badly. But she had said she was human. Had this vampire told a human of our existence, that was a major rule violation. If the Vultori had found out… but then again maybe they had, maybe that was why she was changed. Instead of killing her they demanded she be turned into one of us.

"He and his family left town on a day's notice and I, well I was depressed for a long time after that. I really thought I loved him, but now, God I don't even know anymore." She ran her hands through her long, dark hair, her eyes drifting out to the surrounding trees.

"So… you were still human when he left you?" I asked still curious.

"Yes," she nodded. "And I was for a good year and a half after that. At least until she found me."

"She? She, who?"

She took another deep breath, while shaking her head, "Victoria. Edward and his family killed her mate, James, because he tried to come after me. She wanted revenge, and so when Edward and his family were out of the picture and I was out of Forks and away from Jacob and the pack, she came after me."

Wait. The pack?

"So I get Edward is the ex-boyfriend, but who's Jacob and a pack of what?"

She gave a small laugh before saying, "Sorry, Jacob is my best friend, I still see him from time to time. He's a werewolf."

"What?" She was best friends with a werewolf? Not that I had anything against them, Remus was one after all, but he was gone, and the few I had met since then hadn't exactly been vampire friendly.

"Well, shape shifter actually, he and about ten of the guys from the reservation can transform into a giant wolf. They're one of the few that can tangle with someone like us. If it hadn't been for Jacob and Seth, Victoria would have gotten her _full _revenge."

Knowing there was more to the story, I stayed silent and allowed her to finish.

"Jake and another friend from the pack, Seth had driven up from Forks for the weekend to visit. We had plans to meet for lunch. Victoria spotted me as I turned onto the street where the restaurant was." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "She had already had quite a bit of fun with me when they arrived". She continued, her golden eyes slowly reopening and turning back to my own. "As soon as she saw them, she bit me."

She hopped off the log and onto the ground, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Jacob and Seth managed to kill her before she could do anything else, but the damage was done. They took me to a safe place while I went through the change, and Jake stayed with me for almost a year for support, but eventually he had to go back to his life and I had to get on with mine."

I think that may have been one of the saddest transformation stories I've ever heard. Left by the man she loved, only to be changed by a crazed vampire bent on revenge and then forced away from her friends and family, doomed to live a lonely nomadic life for the rest of her eternity.

"So, Harry," her eyes suddenly brightened and a small smile played on her lips, "I was thinking of heading to Yosemite, it's really quite beautiful up there. Care to join me?"

Shrugging, I jumped of the trunk landing next to her. "Might as well. Besides I am going to need your encouragement if I'm going to stick to this tofu blood diet."

She gave a boisterous laugh, and I couldn't help but grin in return. She truly did have a beautiful smile and her laugh… it reminded me of another. One I knew I would never hear again.

XXX

**A/N: So here is chapter two. I know it's a short chapter, but most of them will be. So you all know this isn't going to have a lot of angst, a little bit of drama but mostly it's a story of love and acceptance. Enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or make any money from it.**

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed so far, also a special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen. Now on with chapter three…**

_Chapter Three_

_Quidditch Players Have Balls_

We were sitting in an internet café downtown Ontario; I was playing a free down loaded version of Pac Man, while Bella e-mailed her parents. Bella had a cell phone, but it was prepaid so she used it rarely, only calling her family and Jacob on special occasions. Her father knew of her 'blood condition' as he referred to it; Jacob had unwisely told him the truth. Well, actually he 'phased' in front of him, which apparently nearly gave the poor bloke a heart attack. Once back in his human form Jake explained to Charlie a long and complicated tale that began with his tribe's legends, and ending with Bella being bitten by Victoria.

When people in Forks asked about Bella, Charlie would tell them that she was off traveling the world, which essentially she was. Charlie had also, through Jacob, given Bella a prepaid Visa card, which he added to almost every month. She had told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted saying it was his duty as her father to support her. He had also, for some time now, been quite insistent about visiting her. She had been a vampire for almost three years now, so her blood lust was manageable, and if I was completely honest with myself I would have to say it was better than my own. Then again, I had only been living off of animal blood for a little over four months at this point, and in those four months I slipped—twice.

Bella never got upset, or lost her patience; she said it was understandable, and that she could only imagine how difficult the transition was for me. One of the two people I had killed had just robbed an elderly woman, holding a gun to her head and threatening to 'blow her brains out', so I didn't feel that guilty about killing him, only about cheating on my diet.

"Dad said 'hi' in his last e-mail." She smiled patting my hand.

"Oh, well please return the sentiment for me."

"Okie dokey."

Bella had told her dad about her new friend, Harry, that I suffered from the same 'blood condition' and that we shared the same diet. Chief Swan was very happy his daughter wasn't alone anymore. She had mentioned me to her mother as well. Renee's first concern was, 'are you two being safe?' I was pretty sure, had she been able, Bella would have been as red as a tomato. She had explained that we weren't involved in that type of relationship, but from what Bella said if Renee was anything it was persistent when it came to juicy gossip, even if said gossip was about her own daughter.

In truth I found myself incredibly attracted to Bella, and the thought of having someone like her at my side for the rest of eternity was rather appealing. But I wasn't sure how she felt about me. I had a feeling she still cared a great deal for Edward, despite how much he had hurt her, and in truth, I still thought often of my Ginny; of her laugh, her smile, her soft sweet lips pressed against my own. Lips that now belonged to Neville Longbottom.

"All done," she said logging out of her e-mail. "So, where to next?"

"Well," I said scratching my chin as I clicked out of the Pac Man game, "actually I've been debating for a while now whether or not to ask you something."

She gave me a curious look, "What?"

"There's a wizarding community in Springfield, I thought you might like to check it out with me."

Her beautiful eyes widened before letting out a rather high pitch squeal. Several people in the café turned and glared at the intrusive noise. "Really?"

"Sure, I've wanted to get the new of Quidditch Quarterly anyway."

"Oh Harry, I'd love to".

"Great. Well, then let's go." Bella grabbed her backpack off the chair and flung it over her shoulder, she then slipped her delicate hand into mine and we left the cafe.

All she ever carried was a single back pack filled with pictures, a few books and a couple of pairs of shirts and jeans. When her clothes wore out she just bought more. Being as graceful as we were it wasn't like we got dirty that quickly and as for our smell, we could dive into a muddy swamp and come out smelling like a bed of roses. As for myself, I had few possessions all of which were currently shrunk and in the pocket of my jacket. It housed some of my most prized possessions including pictures of my parents and friends, a broom I'd recently acquired, and a few special books, as well as the key to my Gringotts vault.

It was about five years ago, when I was in Russia, that I decided to visit the local Gringotts and see if there was any way to access my vault. I hadn't been optimistic, after all to everyone else I was dead, Voldemort's final victim. For all I knew they had given my money to the Dursley's, though the idea of those bastards with their hands on my family money made me want to vomit. Thankfully I was worrying for nothing. Since I had no will, until someone in my family actually requested my inheritance, it stayed locked up.

After showing my key, the Russian goblin had granted me what they called an 'out of district' withdrawal, which I then converted into muggle money. I then set up a trust for my godson, Teddy, and requested the notification be sent to his grandmother, Andromeda. The Goblins stated that the information would be transferred to the branch in London and a separate vault would be created for Teddy. I was also promised absolute secrecy. I needed to stay dead in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Up until gaining access to my vault I had been stealing off my victims. It wasn't something I was proud of, but at the time I didn't believe I had much of a choice.

I would have to say Bella's look of complete awe mirrored my own when I first laid eyes on Diagon Alley, although Filibuster Square wasn't nearly as antiquated as Diagon Alley. Yes witches and wizards wore robes, but streets and buildings themselves looked like an extension of the muggle shopping districts in Springfield.

"Harry, this is amazing," she gasped as she grabbed onto my arm. "Where should we go first?"

"Well, I want to head to the Quidditch Store; but actually, I've never been here before, so I suppose we could do a little exploring."

"Sounds fun."

As we walked hand in hand down the main road, I wasn't surprised at the looks and whispers that came our way. While our eyes may not have been that of a typical vampire, any educated wizard, who had gotten a decent look at us, would have known what we were and what we were capable of. Needless to say the crowded road cleared out pretty quickly. Bella didn't react to their prejudices and fears, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"It's why I don't visit the wizarding world much anymore," I whispered.

She gave me a sad smile but then slid her arm out of mine before grasping my hand and intertwining our fingers. Over the months I had grown quite comfortable with her small hand resting in mine.

By the time we left, later that evening, I had bought three Quidditch magazines, a local wizarding newspaper, and a T-Shirt that says 'Quidditch Players Have Balls'.

"That's completely awful, Harry." Bella had just shaken her head at the shirt which I was now wearing.

"Maybe", I shrugged, "but you know how I feel about Quidditch."

She just rolled her eyes and refused to answer. She wasn't one for sports, not even wizarding ones, though she did love it when I took her for night flights on my broom.

After spending an exciting day in Filibuster Square, we decided to head east, Bella had never been to New York.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter, I plan to have the next one to you by next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter nor do I make any money from my writings.**

**Thanks to all of you who continue to support my story and a special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Four_

_Lady Liberty_

The Statue of Liberty was a gift of friendship from the people of France to the people of the United States, and is a universal symbol of freedom and democracy, or so stated the pamphlet I was given during the tour. It was now well past closing time, but here we were, sitting contently upon her torch taking in the beauty of the surrounding city at night.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Bella's eyes were focused on the New York City lights which lay off in the distance.

"Yes, it is." I had never really cared for city life, but she was right, it was an amazing sight to be seen.

"Edward had promised to take me here, one day." Her eyes suddenly filled with sadness as she turned her gaze to my own. "Will the pain ever go away, Harry?"

It wasn't a question I could answer, and she knew that, but I think she just needed to know I was listening. I couldn't help wrapping my arm around her waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't even know if I love him anymore, "she whimpered, "but his betrayal still hurts."

"I know", I whispered, placing a gentle kiss atop her sweet smelling hair.

I really liked her hair. It was thick and incredibly soft and had a mixture of her natural freesia scent mixed with her strawberry shampoo. Sometimes we would just sit, usually after we'd fed, she would lie against my shoulder or my chest, and I would just breathe her in, stroking my fingers through her dark locks.

There was no doubting that Isabella Marie Swan was an incredibly beautiful woman, you would have to be blind to think otherwise; but it wasn't just her appearance that made her so amazing. She had one of the kindest hearts and gentlest spirits of anyone I've ever met. She had become my best-friend but I had begun thinking of her as more than that. Part of me wanted to deny it, to believe that Ginny was the only one I could ever truly love, but with the rest of my head I knew I was only deluding myself. I knew that I wanted to be with Bella, and while I had no idea if I was her mate, or how that even worked, I did know that I was falling for her.

"Bella?" Her eyes shifted from the lights in the distance to my own, her brow lifted as she waited for me to continue. "When you were friends with the Cullens, did they ever say how they knew when they had met their mates?"

I knew vampires mated for life, but was it some sort of cosmic force that drew them together or did they fall in love like any other couple?

"I think it varies," she answered, "I know Carlisle said he had felt a connection to Esme when he had met her while she was still human, but at the time he simply thought it was attraction, it wasn't until she was turned that the connection grew. Alice had been having visions of Jasper for years before she met him, so she already felt like she was in love with him when she finally found him; and Rosalie and Emmett, well from what I was told it was lust at first sight."

"Well that's something to build an eternal relationship on now, isn't it?" I said with a snicker.

Bella laughed as she snuggled into my arms. "So, why so curious?"

This was the hard part. I was never good at telling girls I liked them. Not that there had been many, still, I didn't have a lot of experience in this area and I didn't want come out sounding like an idiot.

"Bella…I…

She lifted her chin up so our eyes met, and as her beautiful gaze captured mine I suddenly found myself at a loss for words.

"What is it, Harry? Is something wrong?" Her curious expression had turned to one of concern.

_Come on Potter, just tell her. Be a man and bloody tell her!_

Swallowing down my nervousness, I forced myself to say the words that had been on my heart for months. "Bella, I… I care for you," her eyes seemed to brighten at my words, her lips turned into a smile. Well, that was a good sign, so I continued. "I… I don't know much about vampire relationships but, if you would consent to it, I would like for us to, um, well, try and see if we could possibly be more than just friends."

There, I'd said it. If I was human I was pretty sure I would have been sweating like a pig and as red as a tomato, but I had manned up and said it!

Her response had been brush my hair from my eyes, lean in and place a soft kiss on my lips. "I think I would like that."

I giggled like little girl, yet I couldn't bring myself to be embarrasses by it.

"That's… good to hear," I breathed before once again our lips met.

We stayed up there on Lady Liberty's torch until the sun came up, kissing, talking, laughing, and happy that our feelings for each other were mutual. I didn't know what the future held for us, or if Bella truly was my mate, but no matter what, I knew we would always be there for each other, forever and ever.

**A/N: Hello all, I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Now I've had some very interesting questions in the reviews being left, mostly about the Cullen's and Harry's powers. I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you that the first half of the story focuses more on Twilight background and characters and the second half on Harry Potter. Now that I've given you that tidbit of information please make me happy and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and a special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Five_

_Blood Sucker_

Lying on the bed in our hotel room I flipped through the channels on the telly, attempting to find something decent to watch while Bella took a shower. We were meeting her friend Jacob and her father, Charlie that day. She was understandably excited, and nervous as well. I was a bit apprehensive as well; I was meeting Bella's father for the first time, and I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted him to know that I truly cared for his daughter and that I would take care of her for the rest of my existence.

Relaxing into the bed pillows, I settled on watching a documentary on Vlad the Impaler otherwise known as Dracula. I wondered if this Vlad truly had become a vampire, or if it was simple superstition that had evolved into a mythology of sorts.

"Whatcha watching?"

I smiled up at my girlfriend who was wearing nothing more than a while fluffy towel. "You, now."

She just laughed as, at human speed, she climbed onto the bed and crawled her way over to me on her hands and knees, the towel falling off along the way. I wasted no time in pulling her into my arms and kissing her. "Bella," I whispered, my hands running slowly up and down her perfect curves, as I worshiped her neck with my mouth.

"We don't have time, Harry."

"We can make time." I pulled her flat atop me, my hands going to her bum as we continued to kiss.

"I'm not going to keep my dad and Jacob waiting, Harry," she gave a final peck on my cheek before jumping off me, landing near the clothes she had hung in the hotel closet.

"Tease." I pouted, she just laughed and shrugged.

Bella and I had been intimate for the first time a little over a month previous, and it had been rather difficult to keep my hands and other parts of my body off of her since. We had both been each other's first, which I felt made it incredibly special. She had never dated anyone between when Edward had left her and when she had been turned, and obviously she hadn't been intimate with her vampire boyfriend while still human.

When Ginny and I had been together we had gotten close, but never 'went all the way', and when I was changed, relationships weren't exactly on my list of proprieties. I had run across nomadic female vampires that would probably have given it a go if I'd offered, but I wasn't interested, at least not until I met Bell

Twenty minutes later she was dressed, with her hair done, and we were out the door. We were planning to meet them at a local park. We were currently in Port Angeles, Washington; it was the closest Bella would get to her father's home town of Forks.

The sky was overcast,the air crisp, as we entered the park. It was a large, most grassy area and stretched almost a full mile, several benches and picnic benches scattered about. There was also large pond that ran half the size of the park, a few ducks floated atop the cool water nearby, an older man sat on of the bench near the edge of the pond, as he read a newspaper.

"I'm nervous," Bella whispered her grip on my hand tightening. "What if… what if he ends up being my singer?"

I found the chance that her own father's blood calling to her, or even me, very unlikely, but I knew those simple words wouldn't pacify her worries. "I'm sure everything will be fine, love," I reassured her gently with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thanks. Oh!I smell Jacob."

I smelled him to. He smelled pretty awful, but not nearly as bad as a full-fledged werewolf.

"There he is." Bella grinned, waiving her hand in the direction of a very tall and muscular Native American boy.

"There's my favorite blood sucker."

Bella squealed. Unlocking her hand from mine she ran up to the boy, embracing him. I forced down a growl. I did not want his hands anywhere near my Bella. I didn't care if the shape-shifter was her best friend, she was mine and he, after all, was our natural enemy.

"Where's Charlie? I don't see him anywhere," she said scanning the surrounding area.

"He's at the other end of the park. I wanted to meet blood sucker number two, first."

It would seem that blood sucker is a favorite nickname for our kind. Bloody mutt.

"Oh, okay. Jacob, this is my Harry." She linked her arm in mine, snuggling into my side.

He gave me a curious yet scrutinizing look. It was obvious he didn't trust me in the slightest.

"Oh yes, the reformed, foreign leech. Met Bella and suddenly found the error of yours ways, did you?"

Okay, the mutt wanted to hate me; he didn't even know me, but the glint in his eyes, and the snarl on his lips weren't the slightest bit difficult to read.

"Jacob, please, you promised."

"I know, Bella, but I don't know this guy. I mean, what if he has a relapse and attacks your dad."

Sighing, I shook my head. I really didn't like this guy, and if I didn't know that it would crush Bella I would gladly drain him dry, even if his blood tasted like shit. Instead I took a long calming breath and addressed Jacob Black.

"Until Bella, I didn't know there was another way", I explained, "or I would have begun drinking from animals long ago."

Bella looked up at me with pride. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Now, I believe Bella would like to see her father, so if you could please lead the way."

Looking very reluctant, he glanced at Bella, who gave him a hard look, and then briefly back at me. "Fine, but I'm warning you, one wrong move and I'll rip you to shreds."

"Jesus, Jacob, stop being such ass."

"I'm only looking out for the people who matter the most to me."

"No, what you are doing is being an ass. Now lead the way or I will go and find Charlie myself."

Without another word, Jacob turned and began to walk down the gravel path, we followed closely behind.

Charlie Swan stood underneath a large oak tree, his eyes watching the ducks floating atop the water in a nearby pond. He looked content, relaxed.

"Dad!"

The human spun away from the water, "Bella," he called out to his daughter as he rushed towards her. A second later he held his daughter in his arms for the first time in three years.

"Oh dad, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, Bells." Bella slowly released her grip, taking a step back from her father. I could tell that she was no longer breathing. Was she attracted to her father's blood's scent? For me it was quite dull, and held little appeal.

"Wow, Bella, you look…you're beautiful."

She gave a small laugh and shrugged. "One of the few benefits to this life," she then turned her eyes to mine, "Harry being the other." She held out her hand, and I wasted no time in taking it into my own.

Charlie looked at me with curiosity, which was, of course, completely understandable.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is my dad Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir," I said, extending my hand which he took, but then soon released. "Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Yes, she's mentioned you in her emails as well." A small smile pulled to his lips. "I'm happy my daughter has found someone. I never liked that she had to be all alone… with nowhere to call home." His face had saddened, as had Bella's.

"I'm okay dad, especially now that I have Harry and…well, we've been talking," she glanced at me and then back at her dad, "I think I'm under control enough to be able to go back to college."

Charlie's face quickly lit up in a grin. "That's great, Bella. Really wonderful." He then turned to look at me. "What about you, Harry, will you be taking classes too?"

"Yes, sir", I nodded. "Bella wants to finish up in Seattle, which, with the overcast weather, is just perfect."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" It was Jacob who asked his, his eyes trained on Bella. "I mean, self-control around people when you are out and about is one thing. But in a closed classroom or even a dorm room full of people, that's a lot of temptations, especially," he said, briefly narrowing his eyes in my direction, "for him."

Bella's hands went firmly to her hips, her beautiful face turned into a deep scowl, "I thought you of all people would have more faith in me."

"I'm just saying, besides it's him I'm worried about."

"You don't even know Harry. He's taken magnificently to our choice in diet, and he did it completely of his own free will. He could have gone on the way he was, but he didn't. He chose to give it a chance and he's stuck with it. I know that both of us are ready to try and settle down and live as normal a life as possible, and that starts with finishing our education."

Words could not express how proud I was for her to be defending me the way she did.

"I have faith in you, Bella." Charlie smiled at his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If you think you and Harry are ready to go back to school, then I believe you can do it."

"Thanks, dad, that means a lot."

We spent the next several hours wandering around the park talking, laughing, and simply enjoying each other's company. Charlie filled Bella in on all the local Forks gossip, including some boy named Mike Newton getting his girlfriend up the duff. Bella had mentioned a boy named Mike once. She had gone, under protest, to her senior prom with him, and I wondered if it was the same guy. Charlie asked me a little about myself, for obvious reasons I didn't go into my magical heritage; he may know about vampires, which was dangerous enough, but I wasn't about to tell him about the magical world. There wouldn't be much point to it anyway, I most likely wouldn't see the man all that often, or ever get that close that him, beyond these rare visits.

I told him I went to boarding school in Scotland and that I was changed my last year there, when I had wondered into the woods at night. I didn't go into any further details and he didn't ask.

Jacob didn't say a word the whole time, but kept his gaze keenly on me.

As the sun began to set in the overcast sky, we said our goodbye's and headed back to the hotel.

When we finally did get back to our hotel room I asked Bella about holding her breath around her father. She said it was simply a precaution, and of course I could understand that completely.

**A/N: Okay so there you go, next up the happy couple starts school and an unexpected visitor appears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Twilight nor do I make any money from my stories.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and a special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen. I hope everyone is having an amazing holiday season, now on with chapter 6.**

_Chapter Six_

_Introducing Dr. Cullen_

We decided to rent a small cottage style home on the outskirts of Seattle, as far away from the hustle and bustle of the busy, over populated city as we could get. Bella had insisted on getting a job to help pay for rent. I tried desperately to talk her out of it, reassuring her that I had the means. The conversation didn't end up going very well.

"Just because you're loaded, doesn't mean I'm going to freeload off of you. Honestly, you're just like Edward in that way. He was always trying to convince me to do what he wanted by offering to buy me crap." I, of course, hadn't meant it that way at all; but knowing Edward was still a sore subject for her, I simply took her into my arms, kissed the top of her beautiful head and apologized for making her ever think that.

We both signed up for classes. She had already had a semester under her belt before she was changed; I, on the other hand, was starting from the beginning. Despite my fast-thinking, perfect vampire brain, I hadn't been in muggle school since I was eleven so needless to say, I was a little concerned. Bella reassured me I was being silly and that I would do absolutely fine. We had even managed to get a couple classes together both electives, Introduction to Drawing and Spanish 1.

On the first day of class we walked hand in hand through the campus. As usual, people stared and whispered, but it wasn't anything we weren't used to. Reaching the main corridor we kissed each other good bye, and went to our separate classes. Mine was Algebra, and hers Advanced Composition. I quickly found a seat toward the back of the classroom, pulled my text book from my backpack, and began to read through it. When the class was called to order, three minutes later, I had already read and memorized half the book. I quickly realized that Bella was right, I would do fine; in fact, I had a feeling that for the first time in my life I would be at the top of the class.

When the lesson ended an hour and a half later, I headed back out to the courtyard to wait for Bella. Before I even reached my destination I smelled the familiar scent of my kind. Instinctively I grabbed my wand from my pocket slipping it up my sleeve, the tip in the palm of my hand. Most vampires only came out during the day for one reason: they were too thirsty to wait for nightfall.

"Who are you?" It wasn't I who asked this, but the other vampire.

Slowly, I turned to the voice, and I was surprised at what I saw. With blond hair and golden eyes, he wore a suit and tie and carried a briefcase. He dressed like a professor, but looked much too young to be one.

"Harry Potter, who are you?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Your eyes- you have chosen to live off animals I see."

I nodded. "My mate introduced me to the way of life, and so I stick to it for her." This was true of course, although I'd also done so because I truly did not want to be a murderer, but I had no plans to tell this stranger such things. "Now answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I teach several pre-med courses on this campus."

I froze. _Cullen_, he said his name was Cullen. Bella had told me that the leader of Edward's coven was a doctor, a surgeon. I had thought this impossible. No vampire could be able to control their blood lust to that point, but she assured me it was true, and it would seem that she was right. The question was, if he was a Cullen, where was the rest of his coven? Were they _all _living in Seattle? Was Edward?

I had opened my mouth to ask him just that, when another familiar voice spoke up instead.

"Carlisle," Her tone was soft, and full of pain. Her eyes swam with hurt and anger, as well as just plain confusion. I placed my arm protectively around her.

Cullen's eyes looked nearly as pain ridden as Bella's. He looked guilty, and I was happy for it. He deserved it, and much worse.

"Bella… wh-what happened? How did you become this way?" He took a step closer to us. My grip on Bella tightened.

"Victoria." Bella answered simply.

"Oh, Lord." If it weren't impossible I would have sworn he had paled slightly.

"That's right." I finally spoke. "You and your so-called family abandoned Bella, and as soon as she left Forks and was away of the protection of the wolf-pack, Victoria hunted her down and tried to kill her. If it wasn't for Jacob and his friend Seth, she would have succeeded.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." His voice shook with his words, "We had no idea she would go after you. We thought we were protecting you."

Protecting her? Was he serious?

"Well, you really fucked up on that one didn't you?" I snarled.

"Harry, please calm down," Bella pleaded. "This isn't the appropriate setting," she added, glancing around at the other students nearby. Some were sitting on benches reading, others talking as they headed to their next class.

I knew she was right, but my anger welled up in me so quickly. I didn't feel like I could control it. I knew what their leaving did to her; not just Edward, but all of them. She had considered them family and they just left, without a good-bye or even an explanation.

"That's very hard for me to do, love. What they put you through… I want to kill them all." I didn't know where this was coming from. Yes, I had always told myself that if I ever came across the Cullen's, particularity Edward, I would certainly give them a piece of my mind, and my wand, but I never before had desire to end their existence.

She gave me a small, soft smile but then shook her head slightly. "Thank you for defending me, but Carlisle has done nothing to deserve your anger. Let's just go and sit in the café before our next class, okay."

I glowered at Cullen, who looked almost lost in his thoughts, and then turned back to Bella. I nodded, the slipping my hand into hers.

Bella's turned back to glance at Carlisle, giving him a tiny smile. She said, "Tell your family I said hello."

With a nod he returned the smile. "I will be sure to do that."

And with that, we turned and left. I hoped I would never have to face that man or any of his coven ever again, because if I did, I didn't know if I could be responsible for my actions.

**A/N: Okay there you go Harry meets Carlisle and he is far from impressed. Up next we meet another Cullen and it's party time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe. **

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and a big round of applause for my fantastic BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Seven_

_Party Time_

Several months came and went, and life went on with relative ease. Classes were interesting and I was learning a lot, as was Bella. It was approaching the holidays and Bella began to get a bit melancholy. This was always the hardest time of the year for her. Well, it was hard for both of us, but I think it was more so for her because she had family to spend it with, she just couldn't be with them.

Until I started Hogwarts, Christmas didn't hold any meaning for me aside from disappointment. Even when I would spend the holidays at Hogwarts, or with the Weasleys, it still never felt right, somehow. I was happy, sure, but I guess having not grown up with the joy and excitement most kids experience during that time of year, I was never really affected by it the way most were. The happiest Christmas I ever remember having was the one I spent with Sirius, but that… seemed like such a long time ago, and Sirius was gone.

This would be my second Christmas with Bella. Last year we celebrated it by serving in a soup kitchen. It was Bella's idea. She said it was something she'd done every year since her change. It wasn't completely surprising that she would do something so selfless, even on Christmas. My Bella, after all, had one of the biggest hearts and kindest souls I had ever known.

As Christmas approached that year, however, Bella had poured herself into her job at a local bookstore, at least when she wasn't in classes. In truth I was starting to feel a little ignored, but I didn't pressure her about how she was feeling. I knew it would only frustrate her. If she needed me, she would come to me; until that time I just remained patient.

I was sitting at the computer, the lap top Bella and I shared to do our homework on, when the sound of Bella walking up the driveway caught my ear. What surprised me was that she wasn't alone; she had brought company, another vampire, it would seem. The scent was unfamiliar, so I was at a loss as to who it could be. I rose from my chair, taking my wand in my hand as the front door opened. Bella walked in, followed by a girl a few inches shorter, with short, black, spiky hair and golden eyes.

"Put it down, Harry." Bella eyed my wand.

I shrugged, carefully placing it in my pocket. It was just a precaution anyway.

The girl smiled brightly, bouncing on her toes, then she giggled. "It's wonderful to meet you Harry, I'm Alice Cullen."

A Cullen, of course they couldn't just leave things be. Bella gave me a 'be polite' look, as Alice extended her hand, and only because I knew Bella wanted me to, I accepted it.

"Alice came into the bookstore today." She said dropping her keys on a nearby side table.

"Hum," I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing her suspiciously. I didn't know her, and I sure as hell didn't trust her. "What do you want?"

Bella sighed, dropping into a nearby chair, Alice's smile faded and she shook her head slightly. "To try and reconcile with Bella. I know I don't deserve it, but she was my best friend, like a sister to me. I've missed her so much."

"Apparently not enough to keep an eye on her."

"Harry, Carlisle already explained they didn't realize Victoria would come after me." Bella defended them, but I wasn't buying it.

"No, he simply stated it, he didn't explain anything. They left you, Bella. They broke you, remember telling me that?"

"Yes," she said weakly, "but you fixed me."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. She rose from her seat and wasted no time in falling into my open arms. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I know this time of year is hard enough for you as it is, you don't need memories of what they did to you adding to the pain."

"I've missed them, Harry," she sighed. "They were like family to me, and despite the fact that they hurt me, I still need them."

That wasn't what I wanted, or expected to hear. "What about Edward, do you still need him?" I asked, crossing my arms firmly over my chest.

"No! No, only you!" she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. "You are part of me, Harry, part of my very soul. I couldn't imagine my life without you, not now, not ever."

We still didn't know if we were a truly mated couple, but in our hearts we felt that we were.

"My family wanted to invite you both over for Thanksgiving. The game will be on, and I have some great activities planned."Alice spoke up, smiling, and once again bounced on her toes. It was like the girl was on a sugar high.

I honestly didn't want Bella around the Cullens, at all. We were fine just the two of us but… she wanted this, I could see it in her beautiful eyes, eyes that I just couldn't say 'no' to. "Please say you'll come with me." I supposed that was her way of saying she was going regardless.

"Will Edward be there?" My gaze shifted back to Alice when I asked this.

Alice shook her head, "No, he's actually attending Julliard at the moment and doesn't plan to leave town for Thanksgiving. And he plans to visit the Denalis at Christmas. He and Tanya are trying to… sort out their feelings for each other." She had looked at Bella when she said this. I had no idea who Tanya was, but judging by the surprised look in her eyes, I would say that Bella most definitely did.

"Really?"

Alice nodded, grinning, "Yep. Tanya's believed Edward is her mate for decades, but Edward's expectations being _way_ too high, never allowed himself to be open to it."

"And he suddenly has. Why?" Bella asked.

"He believes since he had to give up his real mate, there's no point in continuing to look for one, so he figured he might as well give Tanya a try."

I snorted. "Bella is not, nor was she ever be, that dunderhead's mate. She is mine!" I ended that statement with a growl. Wow! Where did that come from? I really was getting defensive over this wasn't I? And did I just call Edward a dunderhead? Oh dear God, I'm channeling Snape.

Bella responded to my outburst by kissing me—hard. "God, I love you." She purred after finally pulling away.

"Damn right." An American term I'd picked up that I quite liked.

"So, can we expect you for Thanksgiving as well, Harry?" she asked, looking quite confident she already knew the answer.

I shrugged, "For Bella, I will go." I still didn't really want to, and I had every intention of letting every member of that coven know exactly how I felt about what they had done to Bella. Actually this would be a good opportunity to vent and perhaps practice a few hexes.

A very good opportunity.

XXX

As we walked up to the Cullen's _very_ large home which was on the outskirts of a neighboring town, I crossed my arms firmly over my chest, a scowl planted on my alabaster face. What the hell did they need all this space for anyway?

"Knock it off, Harry. That look is very unattractive on you."

I just grunted, did she really expect me to play the part of the excited boyfriend eager to meet his girlfriend's extended family? Bloody fat chance.

"I'm serious, Harry, the Cullens are actually great people. You'd really like them if you gave them a chance."

I wasn't buying it. I was determined to hate this coven and nothing, not even my sweet Bella's word, could change my mind. "I'm sorry, Bella, I said I would come but that doesn't mean I have to play nice."

"Fine," she huffed, "you leave me no choice. Either you act civil or there will be no sex for a month."

"What?!" I gasped. She couldn't, she wouldn't, would she?

"Bella, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Would you like to make it two?"

I couldn't believe this. She was treating me like I was some disobedient child, talking back to their mother.

"Bella, this is ridiculous, you can't just give me ultimatums like this. I'm not a bloody child."

"Well, you're certainly acting like one right now. Now start behaving like the vampire I have come to know and love or I will live up to my threat."

No sex for two months' simply wasn't a sacrifice I was willing to make; and as stubborn as Bella was I had no doubt she would live up to her threat. So I swallowed my anger, anger I knew really wouldn't do any good in the first place, and agreed to be civil at least for the evening.

"Fine, as long as they are polite I will be as well."

"Thank you," she gave me a soft kiss on my lips before sliding her hand into mine and together we made our way toward the front door.

As we drew closer we could hear voices carrying on inside. "They sound excited," Bella said with a laugh.

"We are!" Alice's voice called out, just before she yanked open the front door and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Everyone is so excited to see you, and to meet Harry of course." Alice gave me a small smile, which I found myself returning. "Come on in, every one's waiting in the living room."

As we followed Alice into the front room I immediately noticed the vampire I had met several months ago, the leader of the coven, Carlisle. He looked much more relaxed wearing tan pants, a shirt and a sweater vest. I also thought it made him look a few years older, but I suppose wearing old man clothes will do that. A woman with long, caramel colored hair was standing next to him, smiling kindly. Her eyes shone with joy at she looked upon Bella, but at the same time I could see something akin to shame and remorse in her expression as well. I quickly noticed most of them shared the same look, except for a very attractive blond female who just looked… disappointed.

"It's good to see you again Bella," the women beside Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Esme, it's good to see you all, too."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme suddenly opened her arms wide. Bella wasted little time walking into her warm hug. "I'm so sorry. We thought we were protecting you. I'm so, so very sorry."

"Oh, Esme, I know. It's okay, really." Bella sighed, gently releasing herself from the emotional vampire. "Besides, if I hadn't become this way I never would have met Harry." Reaching out, she took my hand; all eyes were instantly focused back on me. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my mate, Harry Potter. Harry, these are the Cullens. You already met Carlisle," she said motioning to the head of the coven, "and beside him is his wife, Esme. And then Alice you know, and beside her is her husband, Jasper, and these are Emmett and Rosalie."

"It's pleasure to meet you all." I said politely.

A large booming laugh erupted from the vampire named Emmett. "Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that so Bella doesn't take away sex privileges."

Of course, they had heard our conversation.

Lovely.

"Oh God, Emmett, shut up." Bella groaned.

"Sorry Bella, I just find it kind of funny. I mean you and Edward barely kissed but—ouch." Rosalie had just smacked him upside the head. Thank you Rosalie! "That hurt." He whined.

"What do you think you're doing bringing up Edward in front of Bella's mate? You idiot!"

I think I like this Rosalie.

"I was just saying." Emmett whined again, rubbing the now sore spot on his head

"Well don't, or you'll be the one with no sex privileges."

Emmett just huffed, crossing his massive, muscled arms over his chest.

"Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other better." Esme suggested motioning to the rather comfy looking sofa sectional.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Bella said as we and the rest of the Cullens sat down.

"So, Harry, what part of England are you from?" Carlisle asked as he stretched his arm over his wife's shoulders. I could hear a slight accent in his voice now that I was paying attention to it. Bella had mentioned that Carlisle had lived all of his human life and several decades of his vampire existence in London, before leaving to travel throughout much of Europe, and eventually coming to North America.

"Well I was born in a small town called Godric's Hollow, but went to live with my Aunt and Uncle in Surrey, when I was a year old and my parents had been killed. From the age of eleven until I was turned, at seventeen, I spent most of my time at boarding school in Scotland."

"Really, what school did you attend?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"Hogwarts, it's a school for witches and wizards."

I heard several shocked gasps. Alice was not among of them, but that didn't surprise me. Earlier that morning Bella had informed me that Alice was Psychic. Plus, I did have my wand out when I met her at our home, and she hadn't seemed at all surprised by it then, either.

"You're a wizard. That's fascinating, so few of your kind survive the change," Carlisle observed, looking quite intrigued.

"Yes, that's what Sanguini said." I couldn't help but frown, for a long time I'd held a large grudge against the vampire that had changed me; but then I met Bella, and I decided that if I ever met him again, I would be sure to thank him.

"I take it this Sanguini is the one who changed you?" It was Jasper who asked this.

"Yes," I nodded. "He thought I was dying and so… he bit me. He didn't believe it was my time to go, apparently." I sighed, shaking my head at the memories.

Bella squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek reassuringly.

"You wanted to die, didn't you?" My eyes met the golden stare of Rosalie, she looked… sympathetic.

"I did. I had a very… difficult life and I just- just wanted it to be over." I suddenly felt Bella's fingers slowly running through my mop of messy black hair. She always did that when I was frustrated or upset, it was very calming. "Despite that however, I'm glad I was brought into this life, otherwise I never would have met my Bella." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"And I would still be roaming aimlessly around the country, alone and isolated. You brought me a hope I thought I had lost even before I was changed."

I kissed her again and if I hadn't been in a room full of people, I would have kept going until I had ripped off every stitch of her clothing and taken her over the arm of the couch. She made me feel so wanted.

"Can you two stop that, please?" Jasper groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Bella giggled, "Sorry Jasper." Seeing my confusion she then added, "Jasper's an empath."

"Oh." That must truly suck. I can barely handle my own emotions, let alone everyone else's. "Sorry, mate."

Jasper just shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Alice chirped. "I'm so glad that Bella has found someone like Harry to share her eternity with."

"So am I," Bella said. "I couldn't imagine a better way to spend forever then with my Harry."

We spent the next two hours talking with the Cullens. I learned that Emmett was a video game fanatic, and liked to joke and prank; he kind of reminded me of Fred and George a little. Rosalie loved to work on cars, which was, well, surprising; you don't come across too many girls with beauty queen looks who enjoy mechanics. Alice was the fashion queen, Jasper an introvert and history buff. Carlisle was, of course, the doctor and the head of the coven; and Esme was the essence of all that was maternal, as well as quite the decorator. It may have been an odd sort of family but it was certainly a loving one.

We ended up playing a variety of board games, some dating back to the 1950's, as well as several video games on an Xbox. I even got the chance to show them a few fun spells, including Levicorpus which I demonstrated on Emmett. Rosalie jokingly suggested I leave him that way for a couple hours.

I had gone to the Cullens with every intention of hating them for what they'd done to Bella; but she was right, in getting to know them I did find them to be great people. I now understood that they had left because they truly did believe they were protecting her. They had left because Edward convinced them it was the right thing to do. Edward, just the sound of his name made me want to spit venom.

I would not be so polite when I came face to face with the guy whom once broke the spirit of my sweet, wonderful Bella.

A/N: Okay there's you go Harry meets the Cullens, next up Harry surprises Bella with his magical abilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter…. Bummer, wish I could have at least a little piece.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and a big thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Why the hell didn't you tell me you could do this !_

It was just days before Christmas, and I had just come back from picking up some wrapping paper. Entering through the front door, I saw Bella sitting in the rocking chair by the fire. Her cell phone lay on her lap as she eyed the pictures of our friends and family that sat on the mantel above the fireplace. She looked quite lost in thought.

"Bella, you okay?"

"No," she said softly, "I'm not."

Putting down my bag of shopping, I immediately went to her, kneeling at her side and taking her hands gently in my own. "What's wrong, love?"

"Renee."

"Your mum, is she okay?"

Giving a small smile she nodded, "she's pregnant."

"Oh Bella, that's wonderful." I declared at the amazing news. Reaching out I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Yes, it is," she said softly, gently releasing herself from my arms, "but…"

Shaking her head she slowly rose from the chair, placing her phone on the mantel next to a picture of her and her mum, taken shortly before she left for Forks.

"…she wants me to visit her," she sighed. "I miss her so much, Harry. I hate having to tell her no, that I'm too busy, that… that… I'll never be able to see her again, or meet my baby brother or sister."

She looked so sad, so heartbroken. I had no doubt that if she could cry, streaks of tears would be streaming down her cheeks. I hated to see my Bella in pain, so I decide to fix it.

"Okay, so let's think about this logically," I began as I moved to stand beside her. "You haven't visited your mother since you have been changed because of what… your eye color, complexion?"

"To start, the differences would be too obvious; they would raise too many questions".

Of course she was right, but there was an easy enough solution; at least easy for me.

"Hum, well, let's see if we can do something about that, shall we?"

She laughed, raising her head from my chest, she looked directly into my eyes, "I know you're amazing, Harry, but even you can't undo this," she said, motioning to her perfect form.

"Nor would I want to, but perhaps we can give us a temporary illusion," I smirked as I pulled out my wand.

Her expression flowed from disbelief to confusion and perhaps a little bit of hope. "Harry?"

I had occasionally, in the past, used glamour charms on my eyes when going out in public, at least before I'd changed my diet. Golden brown, although an odd color, was still acceptable for eyes, whereas blood red would have done nothing but make teenagers ask where I got the wicked contacts.

Taking her hand, I pulled her down the hall and into the bathroom. "Harry what are we doing in here?"

"In the pictures of you before the change your eyes are a chocolate brown, right?"

"Yes, but why are-"

"Just watch." Raising my wand I pointed it at her right eye, she simply raised an eyebrow, I smirked, then muttered the incantation. I then repeated it on her left eye. "Perfect." I turned her so she was facing the mirror. "Would you say that's pretty close to what they originally were?"

She gasped in shock, "Oh Harry, it's… it's perfect!" She then playfully smacked me on the arm, "why the hell didn't you tell me you could do this?"

I laughed and shrugged. I really hadn't had much use for it since I met Bella, and she was absolutely perfect and I wouldn't dare change a single thing about her.

"I can temporarily change our eyes and our complexion, even or body temperature, to the point that I seriously doubt your mum would notice the difference."

"Oh Harry, thank you, thank you so much." Grabbing my shirt she pulled me to her, kissing me passionately. She continued to thank me by taking me to bed, which we didn't leave for several hours.

**A/N: So there you go, sorry about the wait but just to make up for the delay I have another chapter coming later today and its much, much, longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… damn it!**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my fantastic BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Nine_

_Meet the Parents_

It was just two days before Christmas and we were currently on a plane to Jacksonville, Florida. Bella would be seeing her mum for the first time in nearly four years. I had used glamour charms on our skin and eyes, changing them to their original colors, but our overall facial perfection could not be hidden; it was an odd felling, looking mostly human again.

We had hunted before the flight, and made sure we were more than satisfied. I had chartered a private plane. We didn't think it wise to be cramped onto a plane with over a hundred beating hearts, 30,000 feet up in the air. We may not have been newborns, but I wasn't about to tempt our resolve. Plus, this way, we didn't have to worry about a lay-over.

Most of the ride I listened to my iPod (a gift from Bella) and played my Nintendo DS (purchased at the suggestion of Emmett). Bella also listened to music, while immersed in my copy of Hogwarts a History at the same time. She found the magical world beyond fascinating, and would listen eagerly to tales of my adventures during my Hogwarts years.

Bella spotted her mother the very moment she stepped off the plane, and wasted no time in dropping her luggage and running into her arms. Thankfully, I'd placed a warming charm on both of us before the plane landed. No doubt Renee would have freaked out if she had been embraced by an ice box.

"Oh mom, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sweetie." Renee smile up at her daughter, kissing her softly on her forehead. "You look really good, Bella, your skin is flawless."

She gave a nervous laughed and just shrugged. "Thanks. Um, mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Harry." She smiled, taking my hand drawing me closer.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, the boy that's finally convinced my daughter to settle down and finish her degree."

"Well, we made the decision together." I assured her.

Renee just laughed. "Okay, I'll buy that, I was actually incredibly surprised Bella dropped out after one semester in the first place."

"Really?" Bella seemed surprised. We headed through the terminal, "If I remember correctly, when I told you I wanted to take a break you were all for it."

"And I was, I thought it would be good for you to take a couple of years to get to know yourself a bit, especially after the whole Edward thing."

Bella stiffened at the mention of his name, unconsciously I let out a low growl; thankfully Renee didn't seem to have noticed. Bella quickly recovered however, clearing her throat she said, "That's in the past."

Renee smiled and nodded, "Indeed it is. So Harry, Bella mentioned you're still deciding on a major…"

We chatted the entire ride to Renee's home, mostly about me, which was uncomfortable to say the least, especially since I had to be careful about what I said. I had gotten so used to talking casually about my magic with Bella and the Cullens. I didn't want to slip up and then have to obliviate the poor woman. When we finally got to her home I was introduced to Phil, who was sporting a broken leg, complete with a lime green, thigh high cast.

"Did you do that playing baseball?" Bella asked as we all sat down in the living room.

Phil gave a nervous laugh, and I could tell that his heart rate accelerated a bit. Renee snorted, shaking her head. "A couple nights ago Phil went out with some guys from the team to celebrate a birthday and, well he had a bit too much to drink and thought it would be fun to dance the Macarena on top of one of the tables".

I didn't laugh, but it was tempting, especially with the embarrassed look written all over Phil's face. Bella was biting her bottom lip—hard, while Renee was giving her husband a cocky look.

"You know you could have told them I was rescuing a litter of kittens from a burning building or something." He grumbled.

"But the truth is so much more fun, dear." She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

We talked briefly about Phil's baseball career, he plays centerfield for the Suns, and he was fairly good at what he did, but with the baby coming he was thinking of retiring and taking up a position coaching at the local college. That of course turned into talking about the baby. Bella asked if they knew what they were having, Renee replied with, 'we want it to be a surprise, just like it was with you."

Bella snorted, "Oh, I was a surprise alright. Who knew having drunken unsafe sex in the back of your boyfriend's car could lead to such things."

Renee just rolled her eyes while Phil let out a hearty laugh. "Well, as long as _you _don't end up with a surprise any time soon, I think I'll be just fine. I can handle being a mother again, but not a grandmother," Renee added.

Bella gave a small laugh, but I could see the pain in her eyes. She would never have a baby. She would never know what it's like to create a life in such a way, to watch her belly stretch as a tiny life grows inside of her. She would never have a little boy or girl call her own, and… neither would I.

A few hours later we all sat down at the table for dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Merlin it looked good, but if I hadn't taken precautions it would have tasted as mouth-watering as a hot steaming plate of dog shit. I had picked up a little something the last time I was in a wizarding district. It's actually a joke product, you spray it on someone's food and as soon as the food hits their mouth it dissolves. It worked perfectly and Phil and Renee were none the wiser. I even requested seconds.

It was very early Christmas morning that Renee insisted we begin opening gifts. It was literally five minutes to six when she knocked on our bedroom door. We weren't asleep, obviously, but had been in the middle of something I rather wish she hadn't disturbed. I had just placed my lips around Bella's perfect, pink, hard nipple when there was a loud bang on the door followed by, "get up sleepy heads. It's Christmas day!"

Bella apologized and commented about her mother having never fully grown up, especially when it came to holidays.

By the time we got dressed and out into the living room, Renee had already had a tray of muffins set out on the coffee table.

"Okay, technically its Phil's turn to play Santa but obviously he's not in a fit state, so I'll do it." Renee said kissing her yawing husband, atop his head."

"That fine, dear." Phil said taking a sip of coffee.

"Bella, Harry, would you like some coffee before we start?" Renee asked.

"No thanks, mom, I'm fine."

"I'm more of a tea drinker."

"Okay, well let's get started then" She smiled pulling the first gift from the pile of presents, which just happen to be from us, and handed it to Phil.

We had gotten him an autographed baseball signed by every current member of the Chicago White Sox, his favorite professional team.

"How in the world did you get this?" He asked eyeing the ball in utter awe.

That was simple, I'm loaded. "Oh, I have a friend." Yea, he was called Mr. Benjamin and I dished out several hundred's of him.

"This is awesome, thank you, Bella, Harry, so much."

We were, of course, happy to do it. I had actually been surprised when Bella didn't argue with me over the cost; she usually didn't like me spending a lot of money, well at least not on her.

Renee's gift wasn't as monumental, though it was quite thoughtful and completely Bella's idea. She had suggested one of those baby services where they come to your house and clean and change the baby's diaper pail every few days, for an entire year. We also gave her a gift card to Babies-R-Us, as well as one for a pregnancy massage, whatever that was.

She wasted no time in enveloping us both in a thank you hug, tears of joy filling her eyes. "Sorry, can't really control the hormones right now." She sniffled, wiping away the tears.

They had been generous with their gifts as well; Renee had actually given Bella brand new Macintosh laptop. "I actually won it in a raffle, but you know how computer illiterate I am, I can e-mail and check my Facebook status once in a while on the computer in the den, but I knew if I kept this, it would never get used. I thought you could use it to write papers or do research for school."

"It's great mom, I love it, thanks."

"You're welcome baby. Oh, here's yours Harry."

She handed me a gift wrapped in gold and red paper, which I thought fitting consider my former Gryffindor status. Opening it up I couldn't help but laugh as I read the title of the book I now held in my hand, _1001 Ways to Please Your Woman._

"Oh. My. God." Bella said, looking utterly mortified. "Mother!"

"What? You're a grown woman and he's your boyfriend, and don't even try and pretend you two aren't having sex. You weren't exactly quiet the night before last."

Now it was my turn to be mortified, I had forgotten the silencing charm. Shit!

"Besides, it's not all about sex," Phil added in. "There's a whole chapter in there on great ideas for romantic dates and things like that".

Bella raised a questioning eyebrow, "So, I take it you read the book, then?"

Phil just laughed before reaching over and placing a hand on the tiny bulge on his wife's stomach, "How do you think this little guy happened."

That was more than either Bella or I wanted to know. "Yeah, Phil, thanks for the mental image. That just the picture I wanted in my head Christmas Morning."

We all laughed at Bella's clearly sarcastic remark, but soon went back to passing out gifts.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quicker then we all wanted, with the telling of embarrassing childhood stories about Bella, to some of Rene's crazy schemes in her younger years, I even added in a few stories myself, mostly about me, Ron and Hermione, though I made sure to edit out the magical elements. There was a large Christmas dinner, Phil's sister, brother-in-law and two nephews joined us. They seemed pleasant enough, though a little standoffish.

Actually that didn't really surprise me, most humans tended to stay away from our kind instinctually, Bella's mum and Phil had been one of the rare exceptions, though Bella did say her mother always danced to the beat of a different drummer, and she never seemed to realize when she was in danger. She then added, "I was the same way when I was human." Knowing she'd dated and befriended vampires, I had to agree.

The following two days after Christmas we stayed in, played board games, watched movies and generally just had a fun spending time with her family. It made me think of my friends, and wonder how they were spending the holidays. Hermione and Ron would probably be at The Burrow with their daughter. Yes, they had had a girl, and true to their word they had named her after me, Harriet. Her birth announcement had been written up in the Prophet. I thought of Teddy, my godson, and how he and Andromeda were holding up. I had been tempted, for some time, to check up on them. I knew I could do it without being noticed, and I had offered to take Bella to Europe over the summer, I supposed we could stop through England.

When it was finally time to leave, the good-byes were tearful, at least on Renee's part. "You have to promise to call me as soon as that baby is born and I'll take the first flight over." Bella said, gently releasing her mother from her embrace.

"I will. I promise. And I promise I'll get Phil to set up that Skype account you talked about."

And with a final wave good bye, we walked away from Renee and toward the private plane that was waiting for us.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter_**

**_Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story and a big thanks to my amazing BETa Miss. Ellen._**

_Chapter Ten_

_Persuasion_

As much as I had enjoyed spending Christmas with Renee and Phil, I had been looking forward to ringing in the New Year alone, will Bella. Unfortunately, once again Alice Cullen had to stick her pixie-like nose in where it didn't belong. She was having another party.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She pleaded bouncing on her toes. She had come over completely unexpectedly and, might I add, completely uninvited just to ask us to yet another party. I wondered briefly why she just hadn't called but I suppose she had her reasons. "We're even having some other vampires over."

I groaned in annoyance while Bella gave a small, yet polite smile.

"You mean your cousins from Denali?" Bella asked, slipping her hand into mine.

Alice's uncrossed and re-crossed her legs unnecessarily, her smile faltered for just a moment. "Only Carmen and Eleazar," she explained. "Jasper's friends Charlotte and Peter are coming, as well as a few people Carlisle and Esme know."

"Other Vegetarians?" I asked, knowing how rare the diet is? I thought perhaps they had some kind of, I don't know, animal drinkers club or something."

Alice shook her head and gave a small sigh. "Carmen and Eleazar are, but not the others, but they respect our choice and do not hunt in any area we are currently living in."

"Maybe we should go, Harry, it will give us a chance to meet more of our kind." Bella turned toward me, her eyes hopeful. As much as I loved to make my Bella happy any way I could, I really didn't want to do this.

"Honestly, Bella, I've met very few other vampires that I have liked, aside from you and the Cullens. Most simply wanted to make sure I didn't encroach on their territory. I'd really rather just spend the holiday with you."

She sighed, then placing her hands softly on my chest. "Please?" She pushed out her lip in a pout and she raked her fingers over my pectorals. Merlin, I loved it when she did that, and she damn well knew it. She was playing dirty.

"Bella, this isn't fair."

"What's not fair, my love?" She breathed the words into my ear before parting her sweet lips and taking the bottom of my lobe between her teeth. Dear God, I was getting harder by the second and I was bloody standing right in front of Alice.

"Bella," I groaned, "please send Alice home." My arms made haste to her waist, my finger slowly creeping under her shirt and up her bare back.

"Not until you agree." Her mouth was now on my neck, kissing, sucking, and licking over my Adam's apple. Oh Merlin!

"Okay, okay, I'll go to the bloody party."

"Great."

Her perfect lips turned into a smirk as she pulled away from my body and turned to her friend, who was wearing a rather shocked expression. "Alice, you can count us in."

"Wonderful, see you then." And before I could blink, she was gone, and I was more than grateful. Scooping my love into my arms, I whisked her off towards the bedroom where we stayed for several hours. One of the good things about being a vampire—great stamina!

XXX

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I noticed several vehicles I didn't recognize as belonging to any of the Cullens, including a silver Volvo, which for some reason, immediately caught Bella's attention. Her eyes focused on the car I had pulled up next to. A gasp escaped her lips, and she began shaking her head. "No, no it can't be. She promised! She promised he wouldn't be coming."

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, slowly she turned her gaze to mine.

"That's Edward car."

I could see the pain in her eyes, his car alone had brought back the painful memories of being abandoned by the man she once thought she loved so deeply she was willing to literally give up her human life for him.

"Then we should go home," I suggested softly.

She shook her head and sighed. "I can't run from him forever, Harry."

Suddenly there was a tap on the passenger side window. We both turned you see Alice and she was looking far from her usual bubbly self. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she said through the window. "I didn't know he was coming. Tanya decided, at the last minute, that she wanted to come and so Edward came too. I-I'm so sorry."

Bella took a long deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out. "It's okay Alice. I should face him anyway. Does he know I'm coming?"

Alice nodded. "He knows about Harry too, though…"

"Though what?" I asked, rounding the car and quickly going to Bella's side.

Alice laughed but then rolled her eyes. "He's sort of in denial He still think he and Bella are mates."

I growled furiously. If he thought for a bleeding second he was getting his hands anywhere near my Bella, then I was going to show him how wrong he was!

"Harry, please calm down."

My fingers curled into fists as my growls becoming deeper, louder. "I swear to God, Bella, if he tries anything with you, I will hex his fucking balls off!"

"You know they can all hear you." Alice pointed out, but I didn't care. Bella was my mate. Mine!

"Harry, love, please," Bella's delicate hand slipped into mine, then she kissed me softly on the lips and then the tip of my nose. "Let me deal with Edward, please."

I wanted to refuse, to confront that bastard who had broken my sweet Bella's heart and spirit all those years ago, but when her golden eyes looked so pleadingly into my own, I couldn't. "Fine." I relented. "But if he doesn't back down, I will fight for your honor."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Suddenly Alice was grinning. "That probably won't even be necessary," she said.

"Why would you say that?" Bella asked, affording her a very confused look.

"Because, Marcus is here."

"Who?" Marcus who? And why would his presence stop me from turning Eddie Boy into a pile of ash.

I watched as Bella's brow furrowed, a slight look of concern filled her golden eyes. "You mean Marcus, as in one of the heads of the Volturi?"

Alice nodded.

"The Volturi, are in your house?" I groaned at the possibility.

I did not want to meet these guys, which was part of the reason I never ventured by way of Italy. Sanguini had said they would be very interested in having me in their guard, and with Bella's shield I had no doubt they would want her as well. I refused to be under anyone's rule ever again, at least not directly anyway. I'd abide by their rules as any other vampire, but I will not allow myself or my magic to be subject to their whims.

"Carlisle used to live with the Volturi," Alice explained unexpectedly, "Although he only remained with them for a few decades, he's still friends with them. You see, Harry, Marcus can sense relationships. He should almost instantly be able to tell you who in fact is Bella's mate."

She looked at me like her words were supposed to be reassuring. I loved Bella, and deep down I knew she was my mate; but what if I was wrong? What if the moment she saw Edward again she realized she still loved him, still needed him. I felt a sudden panic sweep over me. I could lose her, I could lose her forever!

I was surprised when I felt a sudden wave of calm come over me. I was normally suspicious Jasper's interference, but at the moment I was thankful for it.

"Harry." I turned to Bella, who then cupped my face with her small hands. "You are the only one for me. You fixed me, remember. You made me feel whole again. I love you Harry, I love you more than I could ever love another."

She looked so confident, so certain and I couldn't help but feel reassured by her words, but I still needed more, so I turned to Alice. "You wouldn't happen to know how this is going to turn out, would you?" I asked.

She just smiled and shrugged.

Not helpful.

"Come on." Bella took my hand. "Let's go make some friends, shall we?"

As the front door opened, Bella and I were quickly greeted by a friendly hug from Esme. "We're so glad you two came, there so many people we want you to meet.

"And perhaps some old friends as well." It was a voice I hadn't heard in many years.

"Sanguini!" I wasted no time in stepping forward and extending my hand, which he shook enthusiastically. "It's so good to see you." If I had met him again a few years ago, before Bella, I probably would have thrown a few hexes at him; but now it took all my will not to pull the man into a bone crushing hug.

"And you as well, Harry Potter. I see, by your eyes, you have followed the Cullens in their choice of diet." He said with a boisterous laugh.

I gave a slightly nervous laugh of my own, shaking my head. "No, I followed my Bella." I motioned to Bella who was currently talking with Alice and Jasper.

"Ah, you have found your mate. That is wonderful."

"Indeed it is, she makes this life livable."

"Yes." He smiled. "I understand completely, I feel the same way about my Anya. She's here, somewhere. I would love to introduce you, if I can locate her. Give me a moment, I will look for her."

As Sanguini walked away to find his mate, I heard the sweet sound of my beautiful Bella's voice, but the name that came from her lips was the very last one that I wanted to hear."

"Edward."

"Hello, Bella."

He stood there, just a few feet away, tall, chiseled features, bronze hair with that tousled look that was so popular these days. He looked like a freaking Greek god. Bloody fuck! How in the hell was I supposed to compete with that.

"You look… amazing." His eyes wandered over her body, and it took every ounce of my strength not to pull out my wand and perform the eye-gouging curse on him.

"Yes, she does." I said, protectively wrapping my arm around her waist.

He just smiled at me. Smiled! What the hell? I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders and then hit it with a blasting curse, and he was smiling at me! "And you must be Harry."

"Yes," I hissed. "And you must be the bloody prick who seduced and then abandoned my Bella."

His smile quickly faded. "That isn't what happened," he said evenly.

Bull shit it wasn't! Fucking bastard. I was about to open my mouth once again, quite set on using several choice profanities to tell the git exactly what I thought of him, when surprisingly enough my Bella did it for me.

"Oh come on, Edward, cut the crap. It may be in the past but there's no point in denying it. You left me. You used Jasper's loss of control as an excuse to end our relationship, and then you and your family went on your merry little way, not caring one iota to look back and see how frail little human Bella was doing."

_That's my girl!_ I grinned, proudly! _That's it Bella, rip him a new one._

Edward took a long deep breath before saying, "Bella, would you mind terribly if we had a word in private?"

"Yes, she would!" I growled.

"Harry." She gave me that look- that 'quit being an ass' look. "You promised you would let me deal with this."

"Fine, but of your not back in half an hour I'm coming to find you." My eyes narrowed and shifted to Edward, "both of you."

Bella gave me a soft smile and kissed me on the cheek, "I won't be long, I promise," she reassured me. Without another word she headed toward the kitchen, Edward right behind her. I heard the patio door that led from the kitchen to outside open and then close.

"There really is no need for you to worry Bella," Alice's voice drifted from across the room where she stood with Jasper.

I wanted to believe her and in that she could see the future I really should have been more confident in her advice, but a part of me, the part that had lost so many people I had loved and cared for, was scared to death.

"She's right, you know. You really don't have anything to worry about." A deep voice spoke suddenly from behind me. I turned to see a tall man, with dark eyes and dark wavy hair. He held a tiny smile as he tilted his head and looked at me curiously.

"You must be Harry ," He said extending his hand, "I'm Marcus."

**A/N: I left you with a bit of a cliffy, didn't I? Well I'll try not to make you all wait to long for the next update. I already have it written I just need to iron out a few details. So what did you think? Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or make any money from fiddling around with JKR and S. Myers amazing worlds.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and gigantic thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen.**

**This chapter is from Bella's POV**

_Chapter 11_

_Acceptance_

As I followed Edward out of the house and toward the surrounding woods behind their home, I suddenly got a very bad case of _deja vu_. I had been able to remain calm up to this point, I hadn't broken out it a fit of uncontrollable sobbing, not that I was capable, at least not the tears. Still it hurt to see him. My human memories of the day he left me, the all-consuming pain of having my heart broken in half came flooding back into my perfect memory, it was almost just too much to handle.

Plus, now that I was a vampire everything that appealed to me about him was magnified, his smell, the sound of his velvety voice… but at the same time, something was different. That undeniable desire I had had to be with him, to touch him, to taste him was gone.

Finally, when we reached a clearing, he sat down on a patch of grass, and invited me to do the same.

"Do you… hate me?" he asked. His gaze unable to meet mine, he seemed fixated on a blade of grass he carefully rubbed between his thumb and forefinger.

Hum, how to answer that? _You broke me. What the hell do you think? _

"Part of me wants to." I don't think, despite how much I wanted to at time that I could ever really hate Edward.

He let out a long sigh. "I thought I was keeping you safe."

It was the same thing I had heard from the rest of the Cullens, but coming from Edward it wasn't as easy to forgive him for some reason.

"Yes, well it didn't quite work out that way, now did it?" I managed to say, though honestly I just felt like punching him in the face. Being out there, alone in the woods, it was bringing back thoughts and memories I've tried so hard and long to repress, or at least to not dwell on.

"I know that now, and you have no idea how sorry I am. I ended up unknowingly pulling you into the life I so desperately wanted to keep you from."

His eyes moved up to mine, his hand that had been occupied with tiny blades of grass was now resting upon my own. It felt so different from the last time his skin was against my own.

"I still love you." His lips turned into a crooked smile that I used to find so irresistible, his golden eyes bright and full of hope. "I know this is a lot to ask, but…"

My stomach clenched at his words, I knew what he was going to say, to ask, and I knew my answer would only hurt him.

"I would like another chance with you, Bella," he continued. "Now that we don't have the same concerns as when you were human, I honestly think we could be together, forever.

"Oh, Edward." I gave a heavy sigh, why did he have to do this, why could he just accept that I was with Harry and leave well enough alone.

"I love you Bella," He brought my hand to his lips placing a soft kiss upon my cold, marble like fingers. "And I want you to be with me, with my family, as a Cullen."

As a Cullen, did he…did he just propose? Oh God.

"Edward, I have Harry," I said, sliding my hand from his. "I love Harry."

I had hoped that would be enough, that he would say he understood, wish me luck and that would be that.

No, I'm not that lucky.

"I know you believe that." He began scooting inches closer to me, "But that's only because you've been with him the last couple of years, you were lonely and… and needed someone. But Bella, he's not your mate. I am, I was attracted to you when you were still human, that alone says so much."

_I used to think the same thing, but things have changed, I have changed_.

"You were attracted to my blood, Edward. The very first day you met me it took all your control not to sink your teeth into my neck, and drain me dry in the middle of biology."

"At first, yes, but when we got to know each other-"

"Edward, I was a young, naive human girl who thought she was in love with a vampire, and you… well, I'm sure you cared for me in your own way, or at least you did until I was no longer a good enough distraction for you."

My dead heart suddenly felt like it weighted a thousand pounds as his words replayed in my perfect memory. "_You're not good for me, Bella… I don't want you to come… and, don't worry. Your human, your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind_."

Had he really thought that?

"I didn't mean it."

_What?_

"What?"

"I didn't mean that. You were never a distraction, I just said that because I thought a clean break would be best". He let out a long sigh running his hand through his wild bronze hair. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. I should have just stuck it out until you finished school and then changed you, like you wanted. I wished I had. Oh God, I wished I had."

And then, before I could stop him, his lips were on mine, hard and fierce and nothing like the soft, chaste kisses he gave me when I was human. It was raw and full of want, but it wasn't what I wanted or needed. Edward was no longer a part of my life, he was my past, my human past. Harry was my future.

At vampire speed I pulled my lips from his, throwing myself against a large rock several feet behind us, cracking it down the middle.

"No, Edward. I can't do this. I love Harry".

"Bella-" He started to say, taking several steps towards me.

"No! When you broke me so completely he fixed me, healed my very soul. I felt so lost before I found him and I can't imagine life without him in it."

"Bella, please, just…"

He was now only a foot or so away, reaching out his hand for me, but I refused it!

"No, Edward. I love Harry. He _is _my mate. And besides, I thought you were trying to work on things with Tanya."

Edward shrugged and dropped his hand, "Yes, but when she said she wanted to come here for the party after all, I took it as a sign. A sign that no matter what, fate will always bring us back together."

When I was a 17, 18 year old girl that line probably would have had me melting into his arms, but that was then and this was now. I was no longer a girl, human or otherwise.

"Edward, Tanya seems like she truly cares about you. I know you have some… some idea of what your perfect mate should be, and that for some reason you think that's me, but it's not."

He shook his head, "Tanya's a nice girl but she is not you."

He was so goddamn stubborn.

"I'm not even me anymore; at least I'm not the girl I once was. I've grown into myself, and honestly I think it's time you do the same."

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I found out things about myself since you left, Edward. I'm not the shy, unsure girl that I once was. I'm a woman, one that despite being afflicted by vampirism, will finish my degree, and somehow have a career."

"You can have all of that with me."

"Edward!" I raised my voice, my patience running thin. "Stop this! I… Love... Harry. I have a home with him, a life with him. We share everything, and I mean that Edward, everything, my heart, my soul and my body."

He growled, it was low and menacing, he started to pace in circles as he pulled at his hair. "Why! Why would you give yourself to him?"

"I told you, Edward. I love him."

"You loved me." His words were weak and I could see that his resolve to win me back was starting to falter.

"Yes, Edward, I did. You were my first love, but you weren't my true love."

Slowly I placed my hand on his shoulder, his golden eyes rose to meet my own. "I will never forget the time we spent together; you showed me an amazing world that I completely fell in love with. You are an amazing man Edward Anthony Cullen, and Tanya is very lucky to have you."

Several moments passed while we just stood there as he allowed himself to process my words, and by the light dawning in his eyes, I could see he knew that I was right. The question was, was he ready to admit it?

"Tanya has always thought we were meant to be," he admitted. "From the very first moment she saw me she said she felt a connection. I always thought her feelings were misplaced because I didn't feel the same, or I didn't allow myself to feel the same."

"Is that how you feel now?"

"I care about her and the more time I spend with her, I mean really spend with her, the more I can see that she truly is a wonderful woman. It's just that…"

"What?"

"We're just so different. That was one of the things I loved about you, Bella, we had the same interests, we could have amazing in-depth conversations about literature and music."

"And you can't with Tanya?"

"Well, yes and no. We talk about it, we just share different… opinions."

Was he really saying what I thought he was saying?

"So you don't think you and Tanya have a future together because you have different tastes in music and literature?"

He was really grasping at straws here, wasn't he?

"Well, there are other things, too. She spends way too much time in the bathroom. Honestly, she's worse than Alice and Rosalie combined."

I shook my head in utter disbelief. "Oh Edward, how unbelievably sad this is."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Was he truly that clueless?

"Edward you are looking for things to dislike about the woman. Come on, bathroom time, are you kidding me? Do you want to start talking about how you spend nearly twenty minutes every morning gelling up your hair or how you're completely OCD when it comes to organizing your music and books?

"Hey, I have a system. There is nothing wrong with that. It simply makes it easier to locate something when I want to find it."

"Edward, you have a perfect memory, you moronic vampire. You could put your CD's in a pile under your couch and you would still know where they were when you needed one."

"Under my couch, are you kidding me? I would_ never_." He looked truly appalled, and I seriously wanted to laugh. But now was not the time.

"My point is that we all have quirks like that. For example, Harry insists on hanging up all of his jeans in the closest. I don't get that, I'm perfectly fine folding mine and putting them in a drawer, but that's just Harry, and how he keeps his clothes doesn't change the fact that I love him, nor will it ever. Edward, if you are looking for someone who is as perfect as you think you are, I got news for you buddy, unless you start dating yourself that's just not going to happen."

He gave a snorted laugh and shook his head, "I am far from perfect and I don't expect my mate and me to have everything in common, but some things would be nice."

"You're telling me you and Tanya have _nothing_ in common?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I wasn't backing down on this. He needed to see that this girl could be good for him. I didn't want him to leave her the way he did me. She seemed to truly love him, at least from what Alice had told me, and if Eddie boy needed someone to pound this shit into his head, than hand me a hammer, I volunteer.

"No, we do."

"Okay, what?"

"Does it matter?"

I didn't answer, but crossed my arms over my chest and gave him 'the look'. Oh yes, he remembered it.

"Fine." He huffed, dropping his hands to his side, and then shoving them in his pockets, "We both enjoy the taste of Mountain Lion blood."

"Okay, that's a start, what else?"

"We like taking walks and watching the sunset."

"Aw, that sounds romantic, what else?"

I was happy to see his lips pull into a smile, which only widened as he went on about the things he and Tanya did together. He had even confided that he was teaching her to play the piano and in return she was attempting to teach him how to paint. Tanya sounded like an intelligent woman, yet at the same time a fun girl to be around. And by all the compliments Edward was spouting about her, I was sure deep down he knew he loved her, even if he wasn't ready to admit it just yet.

We chatted for another fifteen minutes, mostly about him and Tanya, before finally heading back into the house.

**A/N: Okay a little Bella POV. Up next Harry has a chat with Marcus and a little something special.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Thanks you for all of my fabulous readers and my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen**

**Now, on with the show…**

_Previously: _

_Bella gave me a soft smile and kissed me on the cheek, "I won't be long, I promise," she reassured me. Without another word she headed toward the kitchen, Edward right behind her. I heard the patio door that led from the kitchen outside open and then close._

_"There really is no need for you to worry about Bella." Alice's voice drifted from across the room where she stood with Jasper._

_I wanted to believe her and in that she could see the future I really should have been more confident in her advice, but a part of me, the part that had lost so many people I had loved and cared for, was scared to death._

_"She's right, you know. You really don't have anything to worry about." A deep voice spoke suddenly from behind me. I turned to see a tall man, with dark eyes and dark wavy hair. He held a tiny smile as he tilted his head and looked at me curiously._

_"You must be Harry," he said extending his hand, "I'm Marcus."_

…

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Edward Upside Down Cake_**

"Yes, of course, pleasure to meet you," I shook his hand, and gave a polite, yet nervous smile. This man before me wasn't simply one of Carlisle's friends, he was one of the heads of Volturi. He was, in essence a King of the Vampire World.

"I noticed the bond between you and your mate the moment you two walked into the room," he said, releasing my hand. "It is very strong, one of the strongest I had ever seen, in fact. You and Bella are most certainly meant to be."

With his reassuring words I let out an unneeded breath of relief, but then rolled my eyes when I heard Alice mutter a sing songy 'told you so' from across the room.

"Thank you, Marcus for your… reassurance."

"You are quite welcome," he said with a smile. "I understand why you doubted your own feelings, you and Bella are still somewhat new to the Immortal World. Wisdom will come in time. Now," he continued, "Harry Potter I hear you are a wizard, is this true?"

His eyes lit up at the possibility and I forced myself not to let out a groan of annoyance.

"Yes."

"Incredible." He breathed, he then said something else, I had no clue what, but it sounded like Latin. "And your mate is a strong shield, or so rumors have led me to believe. With such powerful gifts you both would be gladly welcomed at Volterra."

I was expecting this, though I was hoping by some miracle to avoid it. No such luck it would seem. Oh well. I sighed, and shook my head. "Thanks, but we're not interested."

It surprised me when he chuckled in response. "That is what Carlisle said you would say. You are, of course, under no obligation, but please do come a visit us sometime. You may find you like it."

"Hum well, I believe our… diets would conflict."

Again he laughed, then placed his hands behind his back. "Yes, I can see by your eyes you have taken to Carlisle's unnatural lifestyle."

Unnatural as it was, it was how Bella wanted to live, and so did I, at least in part. I would admit, if only to myself, I did miss the taste of human blood. I missed it quite a lot in fact.

"Bella introduced me to it, and I have a very hard time saying no to her."

Marcus nodded with understanding, "Of course, that doesn't surprise me considering how strong your bond is. But you know, Carlisle lived with us for several decades and never strayed from his lifestyle. I do not see why you could not do the same."

Well I certainly could. Surrounded by dozens of human drinking vampires who basically have their meals hand delivered to them, I wasn't about surround myself with that type of temptation.

I finally responded with, "I'll talk to Bella about it," hoping to pacify him, at least for the time being.

"I hope that you do. Well, I will leave you to your thoughts; there are others I wish to speak with. It was indeed a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter and I hope I will see you again soon.

A second later Marcus was no longer in the room. Sanguini, however had returned, his mate Anya in tow.

XXX

"Harry," my sire said with a smile, his mates hand in his own. "I would like you to meet the love of my existence Anya. Anya, this is Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world; at least according to my husband."

I groaned and I was sure that had I been capable, I would have been blushing. "That's in the past. Besides," I said clearing my throat, "Neville was the one who killed Voldemort, not me."

While their looks of pity allowed me to think she probably disagreed with me, it was the truth. What's more, that was my past and not something I wanted to dwell on. Changing the subject, I asked them what they had been up to lately. Anya stated that they had been spending a lot of time in the Middle East. Apparently she found the history fascinating. Sanguini didn't seem to share her interest and kept rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking at him.

"We plan to head back to England next year," he said with a grin, "Old Slughorn has invited me to another one of his "Slug Club' parties."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and make a sound of disgust. I didn't dislike Professor Slughorn, but in a way he was an elitist; one who lived off the talents and connections of others, like a parasite.

"Hey Harry!" A loud voice suddenly boomed from across the room. I spun around to see Emmett come charging towards me. "Can you show Garrett that spell you did on me?" He asked a sly grin pulling at his lips.

I laughed. "That's depends, who's Garrett?" I didn't mind having a little fun with my magic but I didn't want to piss anyone off.

"That would be me." A tall, lanky man with sandy blond hair appeared in front of me in a flash. "Emmett says you are a powerful wizard and can render a normal vampire incapable of defending himself."

I gave Emmet an annoyed look. He just grinned wider.

"Is it true?" Garret asked.

"I suppose it is," I said with a sigh. Yes, as a wizard I could defeat most vampires, that was as long as I could get to my wand before they got to me.

"Could you demonstrate?"

"Um, well…" My eyes scanned around the room, looking for Marcus, I didn't want him seeing a firsthand account of my abilities. When I saw he wasn't around, I agreed. "I suppose I could," I said with a shrug.

"Do the one you did on me, Harry, The Levicorpus one."

Garrett raised an eyebrow but didn't look the slightest bit intimidated by me.

Pulling out my wand, I pointed it at the tall vampire, who looked at it curiously but still showed no fear. I decided, however not to demonstrate that particular spell of the Garrett. A wicked grin formed on my lips as my eyes caught the sight of a tall idiot with wild bronze hair walking in from the kitchen. In an instant I turned my wand to the bullock across the room, and with a quick flick of my wrist a flash of light flew from my wand. A second later Edward let out a girlish scream as he was hoisted up into the air by his ankle.

Emmett burst out laughing as did a dozen other people.

"Edward!" A blond woman came rushing up to him, grabbing his hands, desperately trying to pull him down. I was guessing she was Tanya. Of course her efforts were fruitless. He didn't budge an inch and wouldn't until I released him.

"That's quite impressive," Garrett said. He then turned to Emmett, "You wanted him to do that to me?" Emmett grinned and nodded excitedly. Garrett called him an immature shit before punching him in the back of the head and walking away.

"Harry." I heard Bella's beautiful voice. She was coming toward me, and while she was trying to look annoyed she couldn't hide the smile creeping up at the corners of her mouth. "Put him down."

"I don't know, I think he looks pretty good up there. I could hoist Tanya up there next to him so they could be together," I said, glancing over at the woman who was still desperately trying pull her boyfriend down.

She gave me a quick kiss and shook her head, "Let him go."

After returning the kiss I gave into her wish and with another flick of my wrist Edward dropped the floor with a loud thump.

"How did it go?" I asked weakly. While Marcus' words had been encouraging to hear, I needed to hear it from Bella. I needed to know firsthand she felt absolutely no connection with her ex.

"Good," she glanced over at Edward who was now being held tightly in the arms of Tanya. "He finally realizes where his heart truly belongs," she said, looking back into my eyes. "Of course, I've always known where mine belonged. Since the day I saw you looking down in the murky water at that captured lobster. I love you so much, Harry James Potter, you are my everything."

"And you are mine." I took her into my arms and just held her, taking her the way her body molded so perfectly against mine, her soft scent of freesia and strawberries filling my senses. She was perfect. We were perfect together. Together forever… and I think it's time I made that official.

**A/N: Okay there you go, sorry the update took so long, crazy busy right now. I'll do my best to make the next update sooner. Anyway, now that Harry no longer has doubts about Bells truly being his mate we can move on with the story. I believe its time Harry takes Bella to his homeland.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to support this story and to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen, who was even more magnificent in helping me with this chapter than usual. **

**Now on with chapter thirteen…**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_The Beginning of Forever_

New Years at the Cullen's had been interesting to say the least, but it also opened my eyes to a lot of things. Most importantly I learned that I needed to allow myself to accept that Bella and I truly were mates. The next semester seemed to fly by in a blur, and by June I had officially finished my first year of college. At first Bella had suggested we take a summer class or two, but quickly got over the idea when I told her I wanted to take her to England for the summer. In fact she squealed so loud that, for a second, I thought Alice was in the room.

That, however, was on top of the trip we were already planning to take to visit her new baby brother, Daniel. The little tike was born in early May and I had never seen a prouder big sister then Bella. She had wanted to fly out right away, but we had finals coming up so we decided to wait until school was over before starting our official vacation.

There were actually several reasons I wanted to take a trip back to England; firstly because I knew how much Bella dreamed of seeing it; secondly, to be truthful, despite growing up in England, I'd never seen much outside of Surry and Diagon Alley. Well, that is if you don't count the nine month camping trip Hermione, Ron and I took tramping around the country looking for Horcruxes. I certainly didn't, it wasn't like I was actually enjoying myself. I also found myself wanting to look up on my friends, the people I'd left behind. I knew bits and pieces about their lives, mostly from what I read in the papers, but I knew I would feel better if I actually saw them in person, even if they didn't know I was watching.

I had originally left England because it was hard to be so close to them and not actually able to talk to them. The distance made it easier. Of course, things were different now, now I had a reason for my immortal existence, now I had a reason for hope and happiness. Plus, now that I had no doubt that Bella was my one and only I wanted to make it official. I was going to ask her to marry me. When and where I hadn't actually worked out yet, but I knew it would be sometime during our trip.

Making my way out of our bedroom where I had been doing some last minute packing, I headed into the front room where Bella was sitting in her favorite chair, chatting with Renee on the phone.

She had laughed and tossed her head. "Well tell Phil he'd better get used to it, Danny's going to be in diapers for at least the next couple of years."

I leaned against the mantel, and just watched her as she talked and laughed with her mum for several more minutes before finally saying her good bye and hanging up.

"So Phil's not one for changing nappies?" I asked as she stood, placing her phone on the mantel.

"Apparently not, though from what Renee said I don't think she's going to let him get out of diaper duty much longer," she chuckled.

"I hope not. So," I sighed wrapping my arms around her waist, "you all packed and ready for our trip."

She grinned, reaching her arms over her shoulder, "You bet I am," she sighed happily, running her fingers through the ends of my messy hair. "I have wanted to see London since I the first time I read Oliver Twist when I was ten-years-old.

My Bella and her love of classic literature. "We will certainly see London, and anywhere else your heart desires."

Her smile widened, but then faltered a moment later. "You mean everywhere except Diagon Alley."

I wish she hadn't brought that up again. Shaking my head I pulled from her embrace, "I can't, Bella. I already told you, I'm too recognizable."

"Yes, you've mentioned that before," she groaned. "Can't you just disguise yourself?"

I supposed that I could have, though no glamour would ever cover up my scar. Even turning into a vampire hadn't gotten rid of it, and although it wasn't as prominent as it once was, it was still noticeable.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm not going to take the risk. The wizarding world thinks I'm dead and it's best it be kept that way."

As much as she didn't like it, I thought deep down she knew I was right, so she never really argued about it. I assumed she just wished there was another way, a way to have a least a little bit of my human life back. Technically, because my friends were magical and they already knew about vampires I could reveal myself to them, but at what cost? To them I was gone, martyred for the freedom of all wizard-kind. I couldn't just come waltzing in a decade later, turning all they've believed in on its head. What would they think if they found out the Boy-Who-Lived was now a blood thirsty vampire? I couldn't ruin their idealistic delusion of me.

XXX

Daniel Phillip Dwyer was an adorable little guy, who looked even more like his mummy in person than in his pictures. Bella had taken an instant shine to her baby brother. She rarely let the little tike out of her arms during our entire visit. There was one night, while Renee and Phil were sound asleep, little Danny started to fuss. Bella hastily headed into her baby brother's room, gently picking him up from his crib.

"Harry can you warm him up a bottle? I think Renee left some breast milk in the fridge."

I happily agreed and made my way into the kitchen, warming up the bottle, then making my way back into the nursery. As I reentered the baby's room, I smiled softly at the beautiful picture before me. My Bella looked so amazing like that, holding him, rocking him, humming lullabies to Danny. It broke my frozen heart to know that this was the closest Bella would ever get to being a mother.

Bella fed and rocked the infant until he fell back asleep. She did not put him back in his crib that night but stayed there, all night, just watching him sleep, and I stayed with her.

We stayed with the Dwyer's for five days, before finally bringing an end to our visit. I could tell it was hard for Bella to leave her family, but it was already getting difficult to find ways to avoid the sunlight. Pretending to sleep in late and closing the blinds only went so far.

XXX

We had taken a private plane, arriving at London Heathrow Airport at 3:23 in the morning, then taking a taxi directly to Dukes Hotel. I will admit I went all out as far as luxury, despite Bella's wishes that I not. She didn't see the sense in wasting money needlessly; even if I had more then I could spend in a dozen life times. After checking into the hotel, Bella insisted we go over the itinerary she'd made. Sometimes, like when she set a study schedule for finals for example, she would get really serious and over-organized everything. She reminded me a lot of Hermione when she was like that.

"So, first stop is, without a doubt, as soon as it opens, The British museum." She started scooting closer to me on the bed, so I was looking directly down at her list. I found it kind of funny that she made a list at all, we have perfect recall so there really isn't a need for it. Perhaps it was more out of habit than anything else.

"Okay, what else?"

Bella's grin widened as she enthusiastically filled me in on the rest of her agenda. When she was had finished I scooped her into my arms, kissed her passionately and quickly suggested another activity to entertain us for the rest of the wee hours.

XXX

It was midsummer, and London was due to be overcast and rainy for the next several days, which was often the case. This gave us plenty of time to take in the sights that weren't open to the public during twilight hours. As I mentally went over the list in my head, I tried to decide where and when would be the perfect moment to pop the question. As my proposal would be a moment we would both remember for eternity I wanted it to be special. Not necessarily extravagant, because I knew Bella wouldn't want me to go overboard, but still I wanted it to be something she would always look back on as one of her most treasured memories.

I was thinking perhaps the Statue of Eros at Piccadilly Circus might be a good place. I remembered Hermione once telling me and Ron that her father had proposed to her mother there, and that tradition states that if you propose under the statue of Eros at the stroke of midnight, you will receive good luck and happiness in your marriage. I hadn't known Hermione's parents well, but from what she had said about them they did seem to have a happy and fulfilling marriage. Of course they were humans, Bella and I weren't - at least we hadn't been for a while. Our relationship was on a completely different level, emotionally. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in love; Bella and I on the other hand, our souls were perfectly matched to each other. We were meant to be together, forever, and nothing but death could ever pull us apart.

"Harry, you ready?"

I shook myself from my musings to see Bella now standing by the door placing the strap of her purse over her shoulder. I stood from the chair I had been sitting in across the room, and in a flash I was across the room and at her side. "I'm set."

Slipping my hand in hers we left the room and headed out for the day.

XXX

**BPOV**

Three days had passed since we'd arrived in London, and we had been having an amazing time. We had seen so many wonderful places: The British Museum, Buckingham Palace, St. Paul's Cathedral, and after a brief break in Hyde Park we planned to visit Big Ben.

We were sitting on a blanket we had stretched over the grass, enjoying the scenery; with the greenery surrounding us, the fountain in the middle of the pond in the distance, and the rustling leaves of the tree stretched overhead. It was chilly and drizzling off and on, so few humans were out and about. A woman strolled by with her dog that chased a squirrel on the path, and an elderly man wandered over to sit on a nearby bench, read his paper for a few minutes and then leave, but mostly we had the area entirely to ourselves.

"You know, I wish we could eat regular food, a picnic lunch would be great right now."

I smiled giving him a quick kiss in agreement. "You're right, it would be. Still, it's nice just being here with you," I added then. I reclined against him.

Harry reached his arm around my shoulder, sliding his hand gently down my arm. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers smoothly gliding across my skin.

"Bella," Harry breathed my name as he gently pushed me up so I was sitting upright beside him, looking into his gaze. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, he responded for a brief moment but then pulled away.

Suddenly rising to his knees, he took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes. "Bella, from the very first moment I saw you on that pier, your sweet golden eyes so kindly gazing upon mine, I felt drawn to you. Even as a human I never truly felt happy, or even content with my life. But now… now that I have you, now that have found my other half, the part of my soul that was missing for so long, I see hope for my future. A future I wish to spend by your side for the rest of my existence."

Bringing my hand to cup his face, I leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. "Yes Harry, we will be together, forever."

He took my hands together in his, peppering kissing across my knuckles. "A forever I would like to spend as not only your mate, but your husband." Releasing my hands, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

For a moment I thought I heard my heart literally thump inside my chest. He was on his knees, with a ring, he was going to ask me to marry him. Renee had drilled into me since I was a small child that marriage before thirty was a disaster waiting to happen. Then again I was never going to turn thirty, not really. And Harry wasn't just the man I loved, he was my mate, my soul mate. Without him, I truly would be lost. When Edward left, yes it hurt, but as time went on my heart healed. What I have with Harry… losing him, I believed, would rip my soul in half.

At the creak of the box opening, my eyes darted to the ring inside; it was a delicate silver band with a half karat diamond resting in the center. It was simple but at the same time beautiful.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my existence, will you marry me?"

My head nodded nearly uncontrollably before I finally was able to whisper and emotional "Yes."

Harry grinned wider then I had ever seen him do, his face lit up, his golden eyes sparkled with happiness. "Yes! Yes, she said 'yes'!" He cried out before pulling me into a fierce kiss.

"Here, let me put this on." He then gently pulled the ring from the box and slid it on my finger. I couldn't help but admire it, such a beautiful symbol of our commitment to each other.

"I love you so much, Bella". He said pulling me back into his arms.

"I love you too, Harry, and I can't wait to be your wife."

He smiled against my hair then kissing it. "I can't either. Mrs. Potter."

We stayed in the park for just a little while longer, but not before a tiny ray of sunshine broke through the clouds and danced across our joined hands while we admired the ring together. That sent us dashing back to the hotel to celebrate our engagement in private; our plans to visit Big Ben put off for another day.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry about the wait but I was having difficulties writing this chapter for some reason. With the thanks of my magnificent BETA I was able to work through them. I hope you enjoyed. Next up, Harry visits his parents grave and some old friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to support this story and to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_From Beyond the Grave_

It was late, well past midnight, only a few dim street lamps lit the small village. The streets were empty, most everyone sleeping soundly, tucked away in their warm, comfortable beds, while I stood alone, in an old cemetery with nothing but the sound of the wind and crickets to keep me company. I had been here only twice before, once when I was running for my life and a second time shortly after I lost it. Pulling my wand from my pocket, I kneeled beside my parent's grave. Taking a blade of grass from the ground, I whispered a simple spell and in an instant the small, green blade of grass became a beautiful red rose.

"Sorry I haven't visited lately," I whispered, placing the rose against the tombstone. "I ended up leaving the country."

A gush of wind suddenly swept through the air, pushing my wild hair over my eyes. My hair had been somewhat long when I was changed. I had been thinking of cutting it, but knowing it would be permanent made me reluctant.

"I have something to tell you both." A small smile pulled at my lips as I placed my wand back in my pocket, then brushed the hair from my eyes. "I'm getting married. Her name is Bella and she's amazing. Because of her I have come to find purpose in this life. She showed me that even though my heart isn't beating it doesn't mean I cannot find joy and peace in my existence."

I supposed it should feel silly, talking to their grave. It wasn't like they could really hear me, but at the same time I felt I needed to do this. My parents weren't able to see me grow, or go off to Hogwarts; nor will they see me get married. As sad as it sounds, their graves were the only tangible things I had left of my human life.

"I considered bringing her with me," I admitted, "but decided against it." I had simply told her I needed to run an errand and would be home later. She didn't question me but told me to hurry back. "Maybe one day I'll bring her, but I'm not ready for that just yet."

Letting out an unneeded breath, I closed my eyes briefly, but only briefly as the sudden scent of one of my kind wafted through the air. Turning in the direction of the scent, my eyes were met with the sight of a tall figure draped in a black cloak, his hood up. Godric's Hollow did have a large population of wizards living in it, but whoever this was, was no human.

"What is your business here?" I asked the figure. "There are wizards in this area so it would be foolish to feed nearby, they could very easily end you."

The man let out deep chuckle and slowly, at human pace began to walk towards me. "How considerate of you to worry about my welfare, you certainly never cared to before."

At first, the voice, sounded slightly familiar but I was unable to place it. That was until the man dropped his hood and I found myself standing eye to eye with a man I thought died the very same day I was changed.

"Professor Snape?" No it couldn't be. I saw him die. I saw the light leave his eyes.

"I would think, being an immortal, you would no longer doubt your senses. Then again you never were the brightest sickle in the pond."

Oh, it was definitely Snape.

As the shock started to wear off I couldn't help but smile. He was alive! Well, as alive as I was anyway.

"How?" I asked simply.

"Obviously I was bitten, Potter." He rolled his red eyes as he took a step closer to me.

"Do you know by whom?" I asked, wondering if I was not the only person Sanguini felt he needed to save that night.

"I honestly don't know. I thought I had died, at least for a moment, but then… well, I'm sure you recall what becoming a vampire feels like."

I nodded in understanding, "Three days of unimaginable pain."

"Yes. When I woke I found myself alone, still in the shrieking shack, my throat on fire."

Hearing that bit of information somewhat surprised me. I had told Ron and Hermione the truth about Snape before I went off to meet Voldemort and I wondered why they hadn't sent someone to retrieve his body.

"I have to say I am more than a little surprised to see you are alive, so to speak anyway," Snape continued. "I had heard you'd died facing Voldemort, his final victim."

"That's what most believe," I admitted. "It is a rumor I would like to keep intact. The wizarding world does not need to know what I have become."

His thin lips turned into a spiteful curl, "Of course, we couldn't have the precious name of Potter besmirched now could we."

I sighed and shook my head. Even now he still hates me. Did his bitterness truly have no end?

"Why are your eyes gold?" He asked suddenly, his red gaze now fixed on my golden.

"My diet," I replied. "I drink animal blood, not human, it turns my eyes gold instead of red."

I could tell he was surprised by this revelation, but then he shook his head, "How is that even possible. I don't have the urge to have a snack every time I pass a Dog in the street."

I couldn't help but laugh. I had never heard any type of humor come from Snape unless it was in the form of an insult, and usually directed at me. "I usually go for bigger game, deer, wolves and other wildlife. To be honest it's not as tasty as human blood but it satisfies the burn, but I don't want to be a murder if I don't have to be."

For several moments he just stood there, as still as a statue, simply staring at me, looking deep into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind. I wondered briefly if that was still an ability of his. I bet he'd get along great with Edward if it was. "Some people deserve to die for their sins, Potter," he said finally.

"I know what you mean," I admitted having once thought the same way he did. "Since you have no choice but to kill why not kill those who deserved it the most, Death Eaters and the like."

He gave a simple nod of agreement, "Then why change?" he questioned.

"I changed because of Bella." I admitted proudly.

His brow rose in curiosity, "Bella?"

"My fiancé," I said grinning ear to ear. "She was the one who showed me there was another way. She showed me there was hope in this life."

Snape snorted, "Hope? An endless existence of nothing but blood lust and loneliness holds little hope, Potter."

I knew what he was feeling, I had been there. I had felt the loneliness, the desolation and depression. But I wondered that maybe if he got to know others like me, perhaps if he met my Bella and the Cullens, he would see that one could find joy and happiness in this life.

"Professor-"

"I am no longer your professor, Potter," he interrupted.

"Okay… er… Snape then?" I guessed, not really knowing what to call him at this point.

"Severus will do." He spoke evenly. "I do not wish to associate myself with my father's name ever again."

"Alright, Severus," it felt weird saying his first name, but at the same time it was kind of a breakthrough. Had I called him Severus in school I was sure he would have hexed me into the next week. "So, I'm actually residing in the States and only visiting England for a short time. Bella wanted to visit, and I have some things I want to take care of while I'm here. Normally we live in Seattle, Washington; we have some friends that share our diet residing nearby as well. If you're ever in the area, I'd love for you to stop by."

He looked at me like I had told him I had plan to run for Minister of Magic but then, surprisingly, he agreed, well sort of. "I will consider it." It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either and Snape was never shy about telling you no.

"Great. Well, I should be going; Bella's probably wondering what's taking me so long. It was nice to see you, Severus and I hope to catch up with you again soon."

He gave a simple nod, which I returned with a smile. I then pulled out my wand and apparated directly back into our hotel room, allowing Severus some time with my mum and hoping that he would indeed take me up on my offer.

When I told Bella who I had run into, she was very supportive. I had mentioned Snape before, how he had treated me, and why; but also that he had loved my mother even decades after her death.

"Well, I hope he comes around," she said giving me a quick kiss and wrapping her arms around me.

I hoped he did, too. I wasn't hoping for some sort of miracle- that he'd suddenly want to be my best mate, but I truly did hope he would find peace in this life.

**XXX**

Bella and I sat on a fallen tree branch about fifty feet from The Burrow. It was close enough that I could see what was going on through the kitchen and front room windows, as well as hear every word that was being spoken throughout the entire home. Bella squeezed my hand and smiled supportively. I had told her the night before that there were some friends I wanted to check up on. She encouraged me to do just that and asked if I minded if she came along. It was Sunday, and every Sunday evening all the Weasleys gathered at The Burrow for dinner, so I knew most likely all of them would be there.

I had been surprised to find that Harriett now had a little sister, Rose, as well as a baby brother on the way. The current topic of conversation was what to name the newest addition. Several names had been tossed around, including Hugo. Bella actually gave a snorted laugh at the suggestion; she was as surprised as I was when both Ron and Hermione said they liked it. They had talked about Fleur going back to work at Gringotts and Arthur's promotion to the Head of Muggle Relations Department.

"They seem like such a happy family," Bella said giving my hand a gently squeeze.

The Weasleys were some of the kindest, bravest people I had ever met, and after everything they had been through they deserved happiness. "Yes, they are."

With a long unneeded exhale of breath I stood from the log. "You ready to go?" Bella asked as she too stood.

"No." I gazed at the home wistfully, "But I really should leave."

I had been there, observing for almost two hours, and the longer I stayed, watching and wishing I was in there with that family, the harder it became to convince myself to leave. I had come to make sure they were safe and happy and they were, so now I needed to go.

"Harry wait."

I turned back to Bella, who was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "Bella, what is it?"

"Well, I have an idea?"

**XXX**

**WEASLEYS' POV**

Molly rose at the sound of a knock on the door. She didn't know who it could possibly be that late at night; possibly Luna or Xenophilius though she thought they were in Switzerland investigating an outbreak or Nargles or was that last month? She really couldn't keep track anymore. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see a young woman, quite a beautiful one at that, with long chestnut colored hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes. While she was wearing muggle clothes she obviously wasn't one, the wards would have repelled her if she had been.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe so," she said with a smile. "Are you Molly Weasley?"

"I am."

"My name is Bella, I work for U.S Wizarding Post." The girl then reached in the purse that had been draped over her shoulder, and pulled out a thick envelope. "I was given instructions to give this to you personally." She then handed it to Molly.

"Molly, who is it?" Arthur asked, walking up behind his wife. It didn't take him long to notice the young woman on the other side of the door, unconsciously his eyes doubled in size. She was as beautiful as an angel, but as pale as a ghost.

"We have a delivery," Molly replied holding up the envelope.

"Well," Bella said, "now that my job is done, I should be going. Have a pleasant evening." And with that she turned and walked out into the darkness of the night.

"I wonder what it is?" Arthur said taking it from his wife, "It's heavy?"

"Let's go into the kitchen, its addressed to The Weasleys so we should open it in front of everyone."

Arthur agreed, but first took out his wand, using it to run several detection spells. The war had been over for a good while and all of Voldemort's supporters were either in Azkaban or staying quiet enough but its far better to be safe than sorry. Seeing it was safe he followed his wife into the kitchen where the rest of the family was.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked craning her neck across the kitchen table to get a better look.

"It doesn't say," Molly answered. "It's just addressed to the family."

"Well, open it then," Ron said his words muffled by a bite of roll.

"Ron really, you're setting a bad example for the kids," Hermione huffed, picking up a napkin wiping a piece of jelly from Rose's chin.

Ron, however, too entranced by the mystery envelope to pay any attention to his wife's words, shoved yet another bite into his mouth as he watched his mother slowly opened the envelope.

The entire table gasped in shock when Molly pulled out a large stack of Pound Notes.

"Is that muggle money?" Neville turned to his wife and asked.

"I think so." Ginny replied.

"It is," Hermione breathed, "Arthur, do you mind?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course not," Mr. Weasley handed the money over to his daughter-in-law, who quickly began counting it.

"Who in the world would send us muggle money?" Ron asked, not understanding the true value of it. As much as Hermione loved Ron, that was one thing that drove her crazy about him; he never cared to understand anything about the muggle world. He simply didn't see the point, which hurt Hermione's feelings more then she let on. She was, after all, muggle-born.

"Oh look, there's a note," Molly said pulling a piece of folded lined paper still in the envelope. Opening it, she wasted no time in reading it.

_Hello Weasleys,_

_If you don't recognize my hand writing, yes it's me, Harry. If you're getting this I've been dead quite some time now. Sorry about that. _

_I'm writing this because I wanted you all to know how much you've meant to me. In my heart your were the only real family I had and I can't thank you enough for all the love and kindness you showed me over the years and in so I would like to repay you for it. Being dead I can't physically do anything for you so I figured giving you my inheritance was the best thing. Please don't think of this as charity because it's not. I'm dead and I'm leaving you my fortune it's as simple as that._

_Since the incident with Sorcerer's Stone my first year I had this ominous felling that I wouldn't make it to adulthood. When things started to go bad after Sirius' death I decided to take some of my funds and transfer them to an account in the U.S. I then gave the Americans specific directions that the money be withdrawn, converted to muggle money (so it couldn't be traced by the wizarding government whomever that currently may be) and be hand delivered to Molly or Arthur Weasley or the closest next of kin on June 30__th__ 2009. _

_I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this, but I thought it best to wait. Our world has been in such peril, I don't feel like I could trust Gringotts just now, and I didn't want to worry about it being intercepted and end up in the wrong hands. I figured being hand delivered by an American eleven years from now was a pretty safe bet._

_I have a few more things to say before I let you go._

_Ron,_

_I want to thank you for being such a great best mate. I know we've had our moments but in the end you have always been there for me. You were my first non animal/half-giant friend, and I always treasure that. I hope you're living your dream as a Professional Quidditch Player for the Chudley Cannons, or at least that you're married to Hermione and have a boat load of red headed trouble makers running around._

_I love you like a brother Ron, and even in the afterlife you'll always be in my heart._

_Hermione,_

_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it past my first year at Hogwarts. Your brilliance has saved me on more occasions then I can count. I wish I was alive to see you now. I know you're probably Head of some Department at The Ministry or maybe even Minister of Magic, Merlin knows your smart enough, plus you'd be a hell of a lot better than the ones we've recently been saddled with. Wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I hope you're doing something that makes you happy._

_You are a remarkable witch Hermione, and the wizarding World is truly blessed to have you. I am truly blessed to have you._

_Molly and Arthur,_

_Thank you for being parents when I had none. I'm sure, had there been the opportunity, you would have adopted me straight away, or so Ginny, Ron, and Fred and George may have told me on several occasions. Thank you for feeding me when I was hungry, for hugging my when I was sad. For giving me advice, even when I didn't want to hear it, for comforting me when I was grieving. Thank you for supporting me and trusting in me even when your parental instincts told you not to._

_Thank you for loving me like your son._

_As a final good bye I have just one thing to say, Mischief Managed!_

_I love you all,_

_Harry James Potter._

By the time Molly had finished the letter every adult in the room had tears streaming down their cheeks. The children looked up in confusion at their parents, but said nothing and after moments of near silence, it was Hermione who finally spoke.

"There are 45,000 pounds here, that's roughly… 225,000 Galleons."

That's when Molly Weasley fainted.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, personally its one of my favorite chapters so far! Next up Harry makes one more stop while still in England.**


End file.
